Bloody Way
by Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry
Summary: Um grupo de investigadores experientes enfrenta um de seus maiores desafios. Em meio a tanto sangue e morte é possível encontrar um caminho? .:UA:. .:Escrita por Usagi Melodie Noir e Sweet Pandora:. .:FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS:. .:Darkfic:.
1. Fichas

_**Bloody Way**_

_Resumo:_

Um grupo de investigadores experientes enfrenta um de seus maiores desafios. Em meio a tanto sangue e morte é possível encontrar um caminho?

_Modelo de Ficha_

_**Nome:**__ (sobrenome/nome)._

_**Idade:**__ (De vinte para cima)._

_**Sexo: **_

_**Cabelos:**_

_**Olhos:**_

_**Suspeito Assassino?**__ ( ) Sim ( ) Não_

_**Vitima?**__ ( ) Sim ( ) Não_

_**Investigador?**__ ( ) Sim ( ) Não_

_**Personalidade:**_

_**Aparência:**_

_**Par:**__ (Não haverá um grande romance e, por favor, mais de uma opção)._

_**Podemos mudar algo?**__ ( ) Sim ( ) Não_

_**Detalhes:**_

**Pares vagos:**

_Investigadores_

_Itachi (25 anos)_

_Sasori (26 anos)_

_Deidara (23 anos)_

_Hidan (23 anos)_

_Kakuzu (30 anos, por favor, escolham! ò-o)_

_Kisame (24 anos, idem ao de cima! ù-u)_

_Zetsu (27 anos, o mesmo!)_

_Pein (30 anos)_

_Konan (25 anos)_

_Tobi (22 anos)_

_Possíveis Vitimas_

_Sasuke (18 anos)_

_Naruto (18 anos)_

_Hinata (17 anos)_

_Sakura (18 anos)_

_Ino (18 anos)_

_Shikamaru (19 anos)_

_Neji (20 anos)_

_Kakashi (27 anos)_

_Kurenai (24 anos)_

Aceitaremos dez investigadores e número indefinido de suspeitos e vitimas! xD

E dizendo de novo... Nós somos Usagi Chocolate and Pepper e Sweet Pandora 8D

Mas desta vez não vai ser comédia... Inclusive é meio Dark Fic! n.n

Mesmo assim mandem fichas! n.nv

Kissus

Pan-chan e Usa-chan


	2. Fichas escolhidas 8D

Hyuu! E aí, minna? 8D

Nós já escolhemos as fichas, e aí estão os nomes escolhidos e os pares:

* * *

_Hiou Hoshiro_ - M - 22 anos - Investigador - Kurenai

_Amamiya Kazuhiko_ - M - 28 anos - Investigador - Hinata

_Rio Rin_ - F - 20 anos - Suspeito Assassino - Deidara.

_Urahara Sayuri _- F - 23 anos - Suspeito Assassino - Kakashi.

_Koorime no Yukie - _F - 24 anos - Suspeito Assassino - Sasori

_Akyna Tomoko - _F - 23 anos - Os três - Hidan

_Minami Touya _- M - 21 anos - Os três - Itachi (sim, isso é um yaoi n.nv)

_Shimura Misune - _F - 22 anos - Os três - Neji

_Mitsuki Yuuko_ - F - 27 anos - Investigador - Pain,

_Shihyo Aoshi _- M - 25 anos - Investigador - Konan

Nós sentimos muito pelas fichas que não entraram na fanfic, mas algumas realmente não batiam com o estilo... ó-o

E, parabéns aos que foram escolhidos \8D/

O capitulo 1 sai essa terça-feira, ok? 8D

Ah, sim... Aos que assinalaram a opção "Suspeito assassino", nós já escolhemos um que será o assassino e só revelaremos no fim da fanfic! \o/

E quem acertar o assassino primeiro ganha uma oneshot n.nb

Beijos! \o/

_Pan-chan e Usa-chan_


	3. Olhos de esmeralda

**Pan:** Hyuu! Como prometido: Sweet Pandora jamais fura seus prazos -orgulhosa-

**Usa:** Foi dificil, mas está o capitulo aí! -pessoa que está quase morta- n.n"

**Pan:** 8D O capitulo não está gigantesco, mas está com uma qualidade aceitável (eu acho)

**Usa:** Bom... Como dizem não é o tamanho e sim a qualidade do produto! 8D/ Bom... Pelo menos na fanfic é assim! xD

**Pan:** Sem mais delo... dela... deli... Ah! \ò-o/ Sem mais enrolação, aí está mais um capitulo de Bloody Way! ù-u/

**Usa:** Er... Delongas?

**Pan:** ¬-¬"... E lembrem-se, Naruto não pertence a Pan-Pan nem a Usa-Usa mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto (é esse o nome do cara, né? õ-o")

**Usa:** É sim! E nenhuma das O.Cs também! (Aleluia! \o/), mas como eu já disse... Eu sequestrei o Hidan sem querer! u.u

**Pan:** Leiam, aproveitem e... Reviews, por favor? \n.n/

**Usa:** E esperamos que gostem, afinal a opinião de vocês é tudo que importa! (Por isso deixem reviews onegai! 8D)

_**Disclaimer: **A gente já disse, mas não custa repetir que nem Naruto nem os OCs nos pertencem_

* * *

_**Bloody Way**_

**Capitulo 1 - Olhos de Esmeralda**

Aparentava ser apenas outra noite, tal como tantas outras, contudo, não era. Aquela linda noite estrelada testemunhava sangue, aquele doce e grosso liquido escarlate, derramado injustamente pelos brancos lençóis de um orfanato.

Não haviam muitas crianças por ali, de fato eram apenas seis e, destas seis, quatro tiveram os ventres perfurados por afiadas lanças de aparência antiga. As quatro pessoas que cuidavam do local se encontravam nesta mesma situação e o mais estranho, todas as assassinadas possuiam olhos verdes como uma esmeralda.

A cena era dramática e praticamente indescritível. Chocado, um dos sobreviventes não parava de gritar. Atraído por tais gritos, um policial abriu a porta com toda sua força, se deparando com uma poça rubra sobre seus pés.

**_oOoOo_**

A porta se abriu, espalhando o vapor de um banho bem tomado pelo corredor. Um moreno saiu dali, com seu costumeiro sorriso de satisfação. O som do telefone não o surpreendeu.

- Kisame, atenda! - Ordenou - Pode ser aquela garota de ontem... Eu não estou muito interessado em vê-la de novo.

Um bufo aborrecido serviu de confirmação e o moreno começou a caminhar para seu quarto.

Na sala de estar, um rapaz de pele estranhamente azulada revirou os olhos antes de atender o irritante aparelho.

- Oi...? - Falou, com algum desinteresse.

- _Kisame... _- Uma voz feminina fez seus olhos se arregalarem - _O Itachi está aí com você?_

- Konan... S-sim... Ele está.

- _Pein está chamando. Depois de longos três anos, chegou um caso em que precisaremos de toda a Akatsuki reunida novamente. Venham imediatamente._

Mesmo após constatar que o telefone fora desligado, Kisame não se moveu. Talvez, por não ter conseguido absorver a informação totalmente ainda.

- Kisame...? - A voz do moreno o fez despertar de seu choque - Que cara de bobo... Quem era?

- Pein exige nossa presença novamente. Imediatamente.

**_oOoOo_**

Parecia apenas outra noite entediante naquele lugar onde apenas os piores crimes eram pagos.

Um loiro, com uma longa franja, estava deitado, como sempre, solitário e sonolento, preparando-se para adormecer, contudo uma sombra anormal o fez levantar os olhos levemente.

- Deidara... - A tão conhecida voz foi motivo o bastante para fazê-lo saltar de sua cama.

- Sasori! - Seu sorriso nunca havia sido tão grande - Se você está aqui... Isso significa...

- Pein exige nossa presença mais uma vez, após três longos anos.

**_oOoOo_**

Em meio a computadores e xícaras de café, o número exato de nove pessoas transitava de um canto a outro. No centro do espaçoso local, as camas do orfanato, ainda repletas de sangue, ocupavam a maior parte do espaço.

Dentre as garotas mortas, se destacava uma de cabelos rosados justamente pela placa grande com seu nome "Haruno Sakura".

No estremo esquerdo do aposento, um rapaz de cabelos cinzas tocava gentilmente uma flauta doce, com o objetivo de amenizar a atmosfera do local.

- Hiou Hoshiro... - Uma mulher de cabelos azuis se aproximou daquele que dedicava sua atenção à música - Se importa de parar com isso? O assunto é sério por aqui.

- Perdão, Konan. - Ele sorriu levemente - Encare isto como uma mera tentativa de tornar o clima um tanto quanto agradável para se trabalhar.

- Clima agradável... Com este cheiro maravilhoso de morte não vejo bem como, Hoshiro... - Um moreno claramente mais velho quase riu, desviando lentamente os olhos do notebook.

- Preste atenção no seu trabalho, Kazuhiko. - O mais jovem não se agradou com a repreensão - Deixe que eu preste atenção no meu.

- Rapazes! - Uma voz feminina, vinda de uma bela ruiva de olhos azuis-cristal, fez ambos calarem as bocas - Como podem discutir deste modo diante de uma ente tão brilhante? Este assassino cometeu os assassinatos perfeitos!

- Ou talvez nem tão perfeitos assim. - Um ruivo, cheio de piercings, surgiu de uma porta qualquer e todos se calaram diante de sua presença - Pois ele deixou duas testemunhas: Uzumaki Naruto, que ajudava a jovem Sakura a cuidar do orfanato e Konohamaru, o único garoto que morava ali.

O silêncio se manteve por alguns minutos, contudo foi quebrado pelo abrir violento da porta principal. Dali surgiram Itachi e Kisame, que rapidamente reconheceram o odor de sangue pairando por ali.

- Pein, seus métodos estão se alterando. - O moreno brincou, com um sorriso levemente irônico - Antes, nós íamos até a cena do crime, agora ela vem até nós...

O ruivo cheio de piercings desaprovou a piada com o olhar.

- A cena do crime precisou ser queimada. - Konan suspirou - Se este caso chegasse à imprensa, o pânico se instalaria na população.

Outro silêncio, levemente mórbido desta vez. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros platinados se levantou e caminhou até o corpo da jovem de cabelos rosados.

- Esse assassino não é tolo, de certo modo. - Os olhos negros do rapaz estavam centrados no cadáver como se ele observasse uma obra de arte - Observando sem profundas análises, poderíamos classificar isso como suicídio. Mas não foi isso que ocorreu.

- Touya...? - Konan tocou o ombro do rapaz - Está tudo bem?! Do que está falando?!

Sem mais nada dizer, ele retirou um pedaço de papel ensangüentado da boca do cadáver. Com dificuldade, o abriu, tentando não destruir evidencia com tal importância.

Segundos em silêncio, estes se arrastaram como horas. Finalmente Touya sorriu e estendeu o pedacinho de papel à jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Vejo que nosso assassino gosta de chamar a si mesmo de "Meurtre Sanglant". - A garota comentou - Assassinato sangrento...

- Justamente o que ele fez. - Itachi acendeu um cigarro e se apoiou numa mesa qualquer - Agora... Quem seriam essas pessoas todas? Não me recordo de nenhuma delas...

- Novos investigadores... - Pein respondeu rudemente - Vieram parar suprir as falhas que nossa equipe costumava possuir.

- O caso está complicado assim? - Kisame arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não existem pistas... - Konan lamentou - Nem um simples sinal. Foi como se as lanças houvessem desaparecido do museu e caído sobre os ventres das jovens por livre e espontânea vontade.

A porta principal se abriu novamente e de lá um loiro e um ruivo surgiram.

- Deidara... - Pein pronunciou cada silaba daquele nome com certo desprezo - Nos custou muito tirá-lo da prisão, e eu espero que falha a pena.

O loiro abriu um sorriso confiante e estava prestes a responder, contudo Sasori tapou-lhe a boca, impaciente.

- O que temos até agora? - Questionou o Akasuna - Alguma coisa? Algum suspeito?

- Nadinha... - A voz irônica de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos-vivo fez todos direcionarem os olhos para p extremo direito da sala - Parece que o famoso detetive "Pein", comandante do grupo "Akatsuki" não será capaz de prender este...

- Não se esqueça que você faz parte da Akatsuki agora, Tomoko. - A mulher de cabelos azuis deu um leve sorriso - Ironizar a própria derrota é um tanto anormal, não concorda?

Ela virou a face de volta para a tela do computador, segurando alguma resposta ainda mais irônica dentro de si mesma. Alguns segundos de silêncio se formaram.

- E onde estão os demais? - Uma bela mulher de cabelos quase negros questionou - Se bem me lembro, a Akatsuki possuía dez membros e só vejo seis aqui.

- humpf... é verdade... - O Uchiha liberou alguma fumaça ao falar - Onde estão Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Tobi?

- Ainda não fomos capazes de contatá-los por estarem próximos demais da região do crime. - A voz desta vez veio de um garotinho que aparentava ter oito anos - Pela manhã daremos um jeito de encontra-los pessoalmente.

- Ah... Só amanhã... - A mesma mulher sorriu - Esperava vê-los ainda esta noite.

- Aoshi, obrigada por responder. - Konan sorriu ao garotinho loiro - E, Yuuko, não tenha pressa. Teremos tempo o bastante para nos conhecer... Todos nós...

* * *

**_Anala Blackwell_**

_Usa:_ "Grito mais agúdo que bicha vendo liquidação de calcinha fio dental" xD Putz essa me matou!

_Pan: _Vota na Yukie, é? Bom... Acho que todos precisam valorizar seu peixe n-n/ (ou coisa assim, não sou boa com ditados populares o-o)

_Usa:_ Eu sinceramente adorei a Yukie, ela tem uma mente muito perfeita para a fic! Agora se ela é a assassina... Hum Será? Pode até ser né! n.nv

_Pan:_ Mas isso é se-gre-do n-nb

**_Gu3Mii_**

_Usa:_ Que isso, assim até eu me emociono! 8D

_Pan:_ \8D/ -imita dancinha de mecher caldeirão-

_Usa:_ Te demos o Pein por que você merece! (Aliás, parabéns pelo seu belo par! x3)

_Pan:_ E bota belo nisso! o¬o

_Usa:_ o.o... Pan babona, espero que você goste hein! n.n/

_Pan:_ Kisses! 8D/ (Pein o¬o)

**_Rodrigo DeMolay_**

_Pan:_ Usa-Usa, ele é quem fez a ficha do seu amado Aoshi xP/

_Usa:_ Ah! O Dono do Aoshi! \o.o/ -louva eternamente-

_Pan:_ Dono...?! õ-o" Well, nós adoramos muito mesmo o Aoshi-kun n-nb

_Usa:_ Aoshi owna forevermente! o¬o E o Orochimaru? Hum... Ele tem cara de psicopata o suficiente para o serviço, não? Mas quem sabe... Eu acho que o assassino está mais perto do que se imagina! n.nv

_Pan:_ -atira pedras- Não pode dar pista, coelha! \¬¬/

_Usa:_ Yay! i.i Está bem, está bem!

_Pan:_ Até mais o/

_**Kadzinha**_

_Pan:_ Issaê! auto-confiança em primeiro lugar \ò-o/

_Usa:_ Como eu queria ser auto-confiante como você! i.i

_Pan:_ Sua... Sua... coelha auto-desconfiante! 8Db

_Usa:_ i.i Kadzinha-chan vou me espelhar em você agora! ì.í/

_Pan:_ Kisses, Kadzinha-chan o/

**_Sary-chann_**

_Usa:_ Sary-chann! Poxa, mas você não está feliz á toa a ficha é muito boa e o Kakashi... Melhor ainda! 8D

_Pan:_ Uhum... Mal posso esperar pra ele aparecer na fanfic e-e

_Usa:_ Para de tarar o par dos outros! Ou eu coloco você na fanfic para morrer! ¬¬

_Pan:_ T-T Parei... parei...

_Usa:_ Nós que agradecemos por mandar a ficha, espero que goste! 8D/

**_Mcjunior_**

_Usa:_ Wow... Pensamento positivo vale fartura viu! 8D

_Pan:_ Isso foi um ditado popular? o-o

_Usa:_ Não foi besteira da minha cabeça! o.o

_Pan:_ Posso usar a frase? 8D Ah, voltando... Realmente, o Kazuhiko se encaixou perfeitamente bem! o/

_Usa:_ Kazuhiko também owna! o¬o Seu O.C ficou muito perfeito... Er pode usar a frase xD

_Pan:_ Beijinhos (e eu ainda estou esperando a atualização da Zona dos Enders, viu? xP)

**_Juju-Chan n.n_**

_Usa:_ Olá Juju-chan! Nossa, você ficou tão feliz! 8D/ -pula de alegria-

_Pan:_ -pula também- \8D/

_Usa:_ E é muito divertido pronunciar o nome da Rin! xD Parabéns, viu nós gostamos da sua personagem! 8D/

_Pan:_ Até! Beijos! \o/

**_Lady Murder_**

_Usa:_ xD Parabéns você merce o Neji! n.n

_Pan:_ E sua OC ficou perfeita 8Db

_Usa:_ O assassino vai se descobrindo até o fim da história! n.nv Espero que goste!

_Pan:_ E nos vemos no próximo capitulo, bye! 8Db


	4. Geler d'un corps

**Pan: **Nossa... Esse capitulo ficou ainda menor q o outro! x-x"

**Usa: **Melhor do que a gente ficar enrolando e não sair porcaria nenhuma o/

**Pan: **Bom... É... xP

**Usa: **Bom pessoas, espero que gostem desse capitulo \8D/

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence nem os OCs 8Db_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 2 - Geler d'un corps**

Era uma noite aparentemente normal, as pessoas se encaminhavam para suas casas, repletas de seu egoísmo natural. Com mormaço que a poluição dos carros exalava, nem se preocupavam em notar a poça rubra que formava na entrada de uma viela qualquer.

Dentre uma floresta de luzes e carros, uma das pessoas pode enxergar uma sombra em desespero, chamando por ajuda. Esta teve realmente muita sorte de ser vista pela pessoa certa.

- Hidan... - Itachi acendeu outro cigarro - Pare o carro. Acho que eu vi alguma coisa...

A ordem foi imediatamente obedecida. Logo os dois belos investigadores saíram, o moreno com o celular, pronto para informar Konan sobre qualquer fato relevante.

_**oOoOo**_

O silêncio reinava no Centro de Operações da Akatsuki. Todos os investigadores estavam demasiadamente concentrados em suas tarefas, que eram constantemente vigiadas por Pein.

Um toque doce quebrou o silêncio denso do local. Konan se apressou a apanhar o pequeno aparelho celular.

- Itachi... - Reconheceu o número com uma facilidade incrível. - O que pode ter acontecido?

- Não atenda aqui. - Pein ordenou - Isso pode atrapalhar o resto da equipe.

A garota consentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, os demais se limitaram a olhares confusos. Essa desconfortável situação se manteve por alguns minutos.

- O que pode ser tão importante que a própria equipe não possa saber? - Tomoko não poupou ironia em sua pergunta - Líder Pein não confia em nós...?!

- Nunca se pode confiar em ninguém. - Foi a resposta que a garota recebeu.

Outro silêncio, mais denso e desconfortável, se formou. Alguns poucos minutos depois, a garota de cabelos azuis ressurgiu, com uma feição preocupada.

- Pein... - Konan iniciou - Lembra-se da testemunha desaparecida Naruto? Itachi... Acabou de encontrar...

_**oOoOo**_

O corpo do jovem loiro era retirado do local com cautela. Chamar a atenção para um caso como aquele não faria bem ao seu desenvolvimento. A única testemunha presente estava desesperada sobre os braços de Hidan.

Um carro negro estacionou na frente da poça escarlate. Konan desceu, com um tanto de impaciência, do veiculo, seguida por Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Yuuko.

- Konan... - O Uchiha foi levemente irônico - Eis aí a testemunha desaparecida.

A vitima não estava em seu melhor estado... O corpo muito distante da cabeça e cheio de pequenas feridas aparentemente efêmeras.

- E essa aí? - Kakuzu questionou a Hidan, que ainda tentava acalmar a garota morena.

- A testemunha. - O rapaz de cabelos platinados suspirou - Ela entrou em desespero. Não para de gritar desde que chegamos.

- Ei, garota! - Kakuzu se aproximou da jovem - Tente se acalmar e me diga o seu nome, certo? Precisamos da sua ajuda.

- U-Urahara... S-Sayuri... - Os soluços da garota foram parando pouco a pouco - Eu quero mesmo ajudar... No que eu puder...

- O que você viu? - Itachi soltou um pouco de fumaça - Só isso já pode ajudar muito.

- N-Nada... - Ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo - Só o garoto morto e nada mais...

- Você terá que nos acompanhar, Senhorita Urahara. - Konan se aproximou, subitamente - Sua presença é de vital importância para a investigação.

_**oOoOo**_

As portas do Centro de Operações se abriram com certa violência. Pein abriu um sorriso leve ao ver Konan e os demais investigadores adentrarem carregando o corpo da vitima e a jovem testemunha.

- Konan...? - O líder chamou-a num quase suspiro.

- A vítima foi decapitada. O corpo se encontrava a uma distancia de quase dez metros da cabeça. - A garota respondeu - Esta garota é a única testemunha, Uruhara Sayuri.

- Única testemunha... - Yuuko respirou fundo e quase riu - E única suspeita.

- S-Suspeita? - Sayuri arregalou os olhos, que se encheram de lágrimas - Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas!

- Por hora, Yuuko, você tem razão. - Pein alargou levemente seu sorriso - Como eu já disse: Não podemos confiar em ninguém. Deidara, use o luminol nessa garota.

O loiro concordou e se direcionou a uma salinha, puxando a garota consigo. Um silêncio denso se formou uma vez mais.

- Senhor... - Hidan olhou para a porta onde a jovem estava levemente penalizado - Acha mesmo que uma garota assim poderia matar alguém?

- Sem falar que... - Itachi acendeu outro cigarro, com uma feição pensativa - O garoto estava morto a algum tempo...

- Essa menininha idiota?! - Tomoko quase gargalhou - Nosso assassino é alguém com muito mais inteligência que essa criaturinha boba!

- As pessoas usam máscaras... - Aoshi virou-se para os que discutiam por trás de si - Precisamos nos manter em total atenção quanto a isso.

Deidara e Sayuri deixaram a salinha, ambos com uma aparência levemente aliviada.

- Não há vestígios de sangue na garota, apenas uma pequena quantidade no joelho esquerdo. - O loiro sorriu - Ela ainda está sobre suspeitas?

- Sim. - Pein respondeu, friamente - Mas por hoje, pode ir para casa.

- O-Obrigada! - Sayuri correu até a porta e saiu sem pensar duas vezes.

- E então... - Aoshi fechou a porta por onde a garota saiu - Vai mesmo deixa-la ir sem maiores investigações, Pein?

- Por hora, sim. - O líder respirou fundo - Redobrem a atenção. Vamos aguardar um próximo movimento de "Meurtre Sanglant".

- Me sinto uma peça de xadrez... - Konan lamentou.

- E é isso que somos. - Itachi complementou, sorrindo - Meras peças de um jogo que vale nossas vidas.

* * *

Hã... Hoje estamos sem tempo de responder reviews n-n"

Kissus!


	5. Ange des Obscurité

**Pan:** E chegamos no capitulo 3! O Tempo voa! \8D/

**Usa:** Isso aê a fanfic está ficando cada vez melhor! n.n/

**Pan:** E temos outro titulo em francês \o/

**Usa:** Diga-se de passagem... O titulo é muito bonito! 83

**Pan:** (todo esse francês é por causa de Noir que eu sei \XD/)

**Usa:** Bom... Como é baseado no anime e... Você não está viajando no meu nick, neh? ¬¬

**Pan:** Ah... Bem... Hã... Olha uma borboletinha! e-e""

**Usa:** Ok... Ok... Então comecemos logo! ù-u

**Pan:** Haaaaaaaai n-nv

**Usa:** Espero que gostem! n.nv

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 3 - Ange des Obscurité**

Passos apressados sobre o chão molhado pela chuva... Palavras ofegantes e suspiros assustados... Um tiro. Um grito. Fim.

Assim iniciava mais uma noite do anjo envolto pela escuridão.

**_oOoOo_**

O apartamento estava bem bagunçado, pois era a primeira vez que entrava ali em um mês. Com pouco cuidado, atirou alguns objetos para trás, abrindo espaço no sofá para se sentar.

Ligou a televisão... Em cada canal, pessoas falando sobre desgraças e acidentes.

- Chega uma hora que você para de ligar para essas coisas... - Comentou com si mesma, sorrindo.

O telefone tocou. A morena, sempre sorridente, apanhou o telefone animadamente.

- _Yuuko...? _- A voz masculina do outro lado da linha a surpreendeu - _Pelas informações que eu tenho aqui, você mora em um apartamento de luxo._

- P-Pein?! S-Sim... - A Mitsuki sentiu as pernas tremerem levemente - Sim. É verdade.

- _Já experimentou olhar pela janela?_

Yuuko obedeceu, levemente receosa. Logo abaixo de sua janela pode avistar Hidan, um homem com uma curiosa máscara laranja e uma jovem pálida e manchada de sangue jogada no chão.

- Yamanaka... Ino...chan...?!

**_oOoOo_**

O centro de operações estava mergulhado em uma grande agitação. Konan entrara com duas estranhas garotas, uma delas se desmanchando em lágrimas, a outra com um olhar frívolo.

- Rio Rin e Koorime no Yukie, nossas novas suspeitas. - A jovem de cabelos azulados balbuciou, pouco feliz, apresentando as garotas aos investigadores ao redor - Rio Rin era a melhor amiga de Yamanaka Ino, Koorime no Yukie apenas uma vizinha.

As portas se abriram. Yuuko adentro o local, acompanhada de Sayuri.

- Pein... - A jovem investigadora sorriu - Pediu que eu trouxesse a Senhorita Urahara Sayuri, certo?

O ruivo repleto de piercings acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- São nossas suspeitas até então... - Hoshiro comentou - Está planejando algo trazendo-as até aqui, Pein?

- Sim. - O líder deixou um sorriso satisfeito brotar - A partir de hoje todos os nossos suspeitos estaram sobre vigia, ou seja, não teram permissão de deixar esse local. Contudo... Sinto falta de um dos suspeitos... Onde ele está, Konan?

- Nara Shikamaru. - A garota respondeu rapidamente - Melhor amigo da falecida Yamanaka Ino, não sabemos onde ele está.

- Como assim "não sabemos"?! - O ruivo pareceu se irritar - Saber é a sua função.

- Infelizmente, desta vez não há como saber. Ele desapareceu. Talvez esteja com medo de que "Meurtre Sanglant" o encontre.

**_oOoOo_**

O sol já estava surgindo. Um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados dirigia, exausto. Mais outra noite de trabalho cansativa...

Olhou para o celular, parou alguns segundos para admirar a foto da jovem morena que ele tanto amava.

- Sayuri...

O telefone tocou, fazendo-o parar o carro impulsivamente. Aquele número... era...

- Sayuri? - Atendeu rapidamente - Sayuri? O que foi?

- _Kakashi! Kakashi eu..._

Uma pequena confusão ao fundo. O telefone foi desligado.

- Mas o que é isso?! - O Hatake fez um desvio rápido de caminho, parando à porta da casa de sua jovem noiva.

Abriu, sem bater ou pedir permissão. Tudo que encontrou foi uma mulher já mais velha caída, indgnada no chão.

- Senhora Urahara!

- Kakashi! Levaram a Sayuri! Levaram minha pequena Sayuri!

**_oOoOo_**

Uma mesa grande e redonda abrigava quase todos os investigadores.

- Nossa maior suspeita neste momento é Koorime no Yukie. - Pein afirmou claramente alto - Ela tem uma extensa fixa criminal, mesmo com apenas 24 anos.

- Foi presa muitas vezes? - A voz de Touya saiu quase desinteressada.

- Não. Apenas uma. - O líder respondeu - Mas foi acusada quatro outras vezes de assassinato.

- Quatro?! - Deidara quase saltou da cadeira - E vocês reclamam de mim...

- Eu não confio em Rio Rin. - Konan concluiu após ler seus documentos algumas vezes - A família afirma que ela sempre foi muito doce, mas eu não tenho certeza... Diziam que sua relação com Yamanaka Ino não era das melhores, pois Ino sempre a trocava por Shikamaru.

- Ciúme da melhor amiga... - Itachi riu baixo - Tipico!

- Eu não sei não... Essas garotas todas... Parecem tão... Bobas! - Tomoko abriu um sorriso sarcástico - Meurtre Sanglant é uma mente invejável, nós só temos uma revoltada delinqüente, uma garotinha doce e solitária e chorona qualquer, cujo, aliás, eu vi utilizando aparelho celular.

A jovem de cabelos vermelhos jogou o celular sobre a mesa e Konan pegou-o, preocupada.

- Impossível. Eu revistei todas... Inclusive a Urahara Sayuri.

- Hummm... - Tomoko riu - Parece que esta não é tão boba quanto eu pensei...

**_oOoOo_**

Em uma sala bem iluminada, as três suspeitas aguardavam qualquer tipo de informação. Não conversavam sobre nada, sequer faziam barulho ao respirar.

- A culpa foi toda dela. - Rin quebrou o silêncio, pouco feliz - Culpa da Ino. Ela me desprezava e agora todos pensam que eu a matei.

- Bem melhor que eu. - Yukie sorriu - Nunca falei com Yamanaka Ino e estou aqui.

- Eu nem sei quem é Yamanaka Ino. - Sayuri virou os olhos - Mas... Que bom que ela morreu.

**_oOoOo_**

Na porta da sala onde as suspeitas estavam Konan se apoiara. Estava na hora de falar com elas.

A melodia angelical de seu celular a assustou.

- Tobi. - A garota não demorou a atender - Aqui é a Konan, diga.

- _Tobi acha que encontrou outra vitima, Konan!_

- Quem?

_- Hiou Kurenai._

- Hiou...?!

**_oOoOo_**

Os investigadores analizavam a situação em silêncio. A única coisa a quebra-lo foi o ranger da porta se abrindo e o som baixo dos passos de Konan.

- Hoshiro... - Ela tocou o ombro do moreno - Você é casado?

- Sim. - Ele respondeu, confuso - Com uma bela jovem chamada Kurenai.

- Hoshiro... - O olhar penalizado da jovem de madeixas azuladas preocupou os demais investigadores - Sinto ser a portadora de noticias ruins...

* * *

Sem tempo, pra variar n.n"

Depois respondemos as reviews por reply o/

Kissus!


	6. La dame qui a survécu

**Pan:** Gomeeen o atraso, minna ç-ç

**Usa:** -a que não pode dizer muita coisa- Gomeeeen! i.i

**Pan:** Mas, taí outro capitulo! E outro titulo em francês XD

**Usa:** Os titulos em francês ownan forevermente! 8D

**Pan:** To achando que isso já virou um padrão 8P

**Usa:** Pois é... Tudo culpa de Noir xD

**Pan:** Ok! Vocês são testemunhas! Quem colocou Noir na história foi ela, não eu! o-o/

**Usa:** Eu nem assisti Noir ainda! ¬¬'

**Pan:** Ah! O que me lembra, não assista Madlax, Usa! o.o

**Usa:** Ok... o.o... Bom vamos começar?

**Pan:** Haaaaai! Aproveitem o capitulo! Ja ne! o/

**Usa:** Isso aê! n.nv

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 4 - La dame qui a survécu**

As paredes frívolas do hospital pareciam prende-lo. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, mas estava feliz. Sua doce e querida Kurenai... Não estava morta ainda.

Meurtre Sanglant decidirá que ainda não era hora dela se despedir do mundo dos vivos. Hoshiro suspirou longamente, aliviado. Ele sabia que, cedo ou tarde, seu emprego acabaria por ferir aquela que ele mais amava, sua linda e delicada Kurenai.

- Senhor Hiou? - Uma enfermeira gentil chamou-o delicadamente - Já pode ver a Senhorita Kurenai agora.

O jovem respirou fundo e alisou os cabelos acinzentados, levemente nervoso. Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a rudemente, encontrando a mulher que mais amava deitada em uma cama com o costumeiro sorriso acolhedor.

- Hoshiro...? - Ela o mirou, confusa - Você está bem? Eu... Te deixei preocupado?

- Kurenai! - Hoshiro a abraçou, como se nunca mais fosse poder repetir aquele ato - Minha pequena Kurenai, me perdoe... Eu nunca quis te fazer passar por tudo isso!

- Hoshiro...

**_oOoOo_**

Konan caminhava nervosamente de um lado para outro do centro de operações. Kurenai fora encontrada quase morta... Já deveria estar naquele estado a aproximadamente três horas, ou seja, nenhuma das suspeitas pode ser descartada.

Derrubou-se em uma cadeira. Na realidade, a lista de suspeitos poderia até crescer, já que três investigadores estavam fora de seu campo de visão no momento do ataque a Kurenai: Akyna Tomoko, Minami Touya e Shimura Misune.

Não duvidava que Tomoko fosse Meurtre Sanglant, ainda mais por sua personalidade indecifrável, mas... Confiava nos demais!

Naquele momento, ao menos, tinha certeza onde suspeitas e investigadores estavam: Bem longe dali. Pein achou que leva-las para um passeio seria bom para mantê-las menos tensas. Ou seja, ao menos por uma noite, poderia ter alguma paz de espírito, Meurtre Sanglant não iria atacar.

Ainda assim, infelizmente, não via como não temer. Naquela organização, era a segunda pessoa de maior importância, o dever de se preocupar era todo seu.

Um ruído incomodo a espantou, não era para haver ninguém por ali, somente ela e Pein... Contudo havia mais alguém, que ela não conseguiu identificar no primeiro momento.

- Konan... - O pequeno loiro se aproximou, Shihyo Aoshi - Senti sua falta naquele passeio bobo então resolvi ver se você estava por aqui.

- Muita consideração sua, Aoshi. - A garota de cabelos azuis quase sorriu - Mas suas ordens não eram estas. Perdoarei desta vez por ser apenas um passeio ridículo, mas não tente ignorar ordens em uma próxima vez, por mais idiotas que forem.

- Sinto muito.

A jovem se aproximou de uma das mesas, onde uma garrafa de vinho parecia estar abandonada.

- Ei, Aoshi. - Konan estendeu-lhe a bebida - Venha. Já que estamos aqui, vamos beber um pouco. Estou precisando tirar a cabeça do trabalho um pouco

**_oOoOo_**

Kakashi caminhava pelo quarto que pertecia à sua noiva.

- Sayuri... - Ele respirou fundo, puxando uma foto da mesa - Onde será que a levaram? Eu não entendo...

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor e o Hatake se encheu de esperança. Precisava ser a sua Sayuri desta vez!

Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros abriu a porta do quarto tranquilamente. Ele nunca havia visto ela na vida.

- Bom dia, rapaz! - Ela sorriu - Este é o quarto de Urahara Sayuri? Eu preciso pegar as coisas dela.

- Quem é você? - Ele franziu a sobrancelha - O que quer por aqui?

- Eu sou Mitsuki Yuuko e estou com a Sayuri sobre minha proteção. - A investigadora começou a apanhar algumas coisas e jogar em um grande saco de pano - Ela pediu que eu pegasse alguns objetos pessoais e avisasse seu noivo de seu estado atual. Aliás, você o conhece?

- Sou eu.

- Conforme eu imaginava. - Ela deu um riso curto - Prazer em conhece-lo, Hatake Kakashi. Sua futura esposa foi acusada de assassinato.

- Ela é inocente. - A expressão preocupada do rapaz espantou levemente Yuuko - Minha garota não faria mal a ninguém. Ela resolveu casar comigo justamente por eu ser um policial. Ela acredita cegamente na justiça!

- Justiça é relativa, Senhor Hatake. Veremos se a "doce" Sayuri-chan é ou não inocente...

**_oOoOo_**

Hoshiro saia do hospital, com a pessoa que mais amava em seus braços. Felicidade... Era isso que sentia misturado com um leve e agressivo desejo de vingança.

- Kurenai... - O Hiou decidiu arriscar a delicada pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta - Você viu quem te atacou?

- Muito brevemente... - Kurenai baixou os olhos - Era um rosto delicado, mas não sei dizer se era exatamente feminino... Não consigo me lembrar de detalhes maiores.

- Minha querida Kurenai... - Hoshiro acariciou a face pálida de sua jovem esposa - A partir de hoje, você não sai de perto de mim.

- Tem certeza, Hoshiro? - Ela estremeceu - Devo ficar próxima daqueles suspeitos?

- É mais seguro. - Ele fechou os olhos - Não sabemos por quanto tempo poderemos prende-los ali.

- Hoshiro... - Kurenai tocou o ombro do marido e preparou o sorriso mais gentil - Eu confio minha vida a você.

* * *

_**Anala Blackwell:** _

_Usa: A Yu-chan é muito interessante! 8D  
Pan: Quatro vezes acusada, isso que é uma assassina, neh? x3  
Usa: Pois é... Mas não podemos dizer se ela é ou não! 8D  
Pan: Isso aê! 8D/  
Usa: Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, ja ne! n.n/  
Pan: E desculpa pela demora! ç.ç_

_**Gu3Mii:**_

_Pan: Wow... Que legal! 8D  
Usa: É isso aí, a fanfic está ficando cada vez melhor! n.nv  
Pan: Dando até arrepio, é emocionante! /o/  
Usa: A Yuuko também é bem legal!  
Pan: É... Não tem nenhum problema ser desorganizada! 8D  
Usa: Neh, Pan? xD  
Pan: Do mal... ç.ç Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! n.n/  
Usa: Ja ne! 8D_

_**Lady Achernar:**_

_Pan: Er... Ainda não! n.n'  
Usa: É a Kurenai ainda está vivinha! AINDA!  
Pan: Não seja pessimista! ¬¬'  
Usa: Mas todo mundo tah morrendo! i.i  
Pan: Bom... Detalhes a parte, espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim! n.n/  
Usa: Pois é, aproveite ja ne! /o/_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay:**_

_Usa: A Kurenai deu um susto em todo mundo hein! o.o  
Pan: Sem problemas, todo mundo se engana! xD  
Usa: Que bom que você está gostando da fic! n.n  
Pan: E nos desculpe pela demora! Ja ne! n.n'_

_**Juju-Chan n.n:**_

_Usa: Aê! A Rin-chan! /o/  
Pan: Obrigada por estar gostando da fic Juju-chan! 8D  
Usa: Pois é, vamos continuar só as vezes que a criatividade some! -.-'  
Pan: Ou é sugada pelo msn! ¬¬'  
Usa: Verdade xD Espero que goste do capitulo! Ja ne! o/_

_**Lady Murder:**_

_Pan: Por que é muito legal ver eles morrerem! 8D  
Usa: õ.o... Bom... Depende muito, mas a Kurenai não morreu então vamos nos alegrar! /o/  
Pan: Eu não estou parecendo o Kishimoto, ele matou o Deidara! ç.ç  
Usa: Bom! Relaxa a Misune logo aparece ela não foi esquecida! n.nv  
Pan: Ja ne! o/_

_**Sary-chann:**_

_Pan: Puxa, obrigada! n.nv  
Usa: A Sayuri é muito interessante e realmente ela está começando a se mostrar! n.n  
Pan: O Kakashi e ela ficaram lindos nãO? x3 E pode ficar calma, a Kurenai está bem!  
Usa: Por enquanto! ò.o/  
Pan: Cala a boca! ¬¬'  
Usa: Tah... ç.ç Espero que goste do capitulo!  
Pan: Ja ne! 8D_

**_Kadzinha:_**

_Usa: Que isso... Ainda tem alguns personagens lindos! Não fica assim! n.n  
Pan: Continuamos é claro e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! n.n/  
Usa: Continue acompanhando! 8D  
Pan: Ja ne!_


	7. Celui lequel il a vu

Ohayo pessoal! n.n/

Bom... Quem vos fala hoje é a Usa-chan xD!(A Pan foi dormir n.n').

E temos aqui mais um capitulo de Bloody Way, com mais uma testemunha de Meurtre Sanglant.

Dessa vez vamos ter mais pistas? Talvez... Agora mais um capitulo de Bloody Way! n.n/

Esperamos que gostem!

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 5 - Celui lequel il a vu**

O sol tocava as janelas docemente por mais aquela manhã. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos o observava, aliviado... Sim... Sobrevivera por mais outra noite. Quanto tempo ainda seria capaz de se manter vivo? Não sabia... Não precisava de muito tempo, apenas o bastante para poder dizer à policia...

Dizer que ele viu Meurtre Sanglant.

**oOoOo**

Hidan se largou sobre a sua cama... Estava exausto. Aquele maldito assassino já lhe havia tirado três noites seguidas de sono. Tomoko tinha razão... Ele precisava descansar.

Fechou os olhos por um breve instante, aproveitando alguns segundos de paz. Era toda a paz que poderia ter... Alguns segundos...

Batidas na porta... ah, sem pressa.

Campainha tocando... Só mais alguns segundos...

Telefone... Esse não poderia ser ignorado.

- Sim? - O rapaz de cabelos platinados atendeu preguiçosamente.

- _Hidan, seu idiota... Abre a porta._

Hidan se levantou a contra-gosto e abriu a porta. Encontrou Kakuzu mirando-o impacientemente do outro lado da mesma. Por trás do companheiro, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi se permitindo ser visto.

- Mas o que...?!

**oOoOo**

Seis da manhã... Outra noite em que não dormira. Desde que Sayuri havia desaparecido, a rotina de Kakashi era essa: esperar. O que mais poderia fazer se não esperar?

Tinha certeza que ela logo estaria de volta aos seus braços. Ou, ao menos, assim esperava.

Pegou o telefone uma vez mais... Ela teria que atender alguma hora!

- _Kakashi?_

- S-Sayuri?! - Ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz dela - O-Onde você está, Sayuri?

_- Kakashi... Estou indo para casa!_

- S-Sayuri...

Um sorriso quase incrédulo brotou em seus lábios. Sim, ela estava de volta! Mas é claro! Ela não cometera nenhum crime... Não era coisa de sua pequena Sayuri.

**oOoOo**

No centro de investigações as portas estavam abertas. Rio Rin e Koorime no Yukie saiam alegremente, acenando algumas vezes. Konan se limitava a observar, um pouco aborrecida. Sasori e Deidara pareciam levemente decepcionados.

- Foi mesmo a escolha certa, Konan? - O ruivo suspirou - Manda-las de volta...

- Não podíamos prende-las aqui. - A jovem de cabelos azulados se sentou - Melhor que voltem para suas casas até que tenhamos mais provas.

- Não sei não... - Deidara franziu a sobrancelha - Não confio muito nelas... Não acho que elas devam ir.

- Se vocês estão tão preocupados, então vocês ficam com a função de vigia-las. - Konan balbuciou, impaciente - Só não questionem minhas ordens. Depois de Pein, sou a mais poderosa por aqui e exijo que vocês não se esqueçam disso.

A jovem se virou, tensa, para uma porta e desapareceu por dentro dela sem dizer mais nada.

**oOoOo**

As mãos estavam tremulas e os olhos arregalados... Essa era a imagem do garoto que Hidan tinha sob seus olhos.

- Este é Nara Shikamaru, melhor amigo de Yamanaka Ino. - Kakuzu explicou - Ele disse ter visto Meurtre Sanglant.

- O que?! - O rapaz de cabelos platinados saltou da cadeira - Nara! O que pode nos dizer sobre ele? Viu seu rosto?

- Um demônio angelical... A criatura mais cruel que eu já vi. - Sua expressão ganhou ainda mais tensão - Aqueles olhos falsos... Jamais me esquecerei deles... Havia... sangue neles...

- Nara? - Hidan mirou-o, mergulhado em confusão, em seguida voltou-se a Kakuzu - Ele ficou louco...

- Anjo delicado... - Shikamaru continuou - Jamais se imaginaria que aquelas mãos fariam esse tipo de coisa...

- Nara... - Kakuzu franziu a sobrancelha - Você está bem?

- Não acreditem em faces inocentes... - O garoto balbuciou, olhando fixamente para o chá - Não acreditem em ninguém.

- Precisamos leva-lo até o Pein... - Hidan suspirou - Imediatamente.

**oOoOo**

As três suspeitas se encontravam sentadas na recepção de um hotel de luxo. Então... Era ali onde a central de investigações funcionava. Curiosamente, nenhuma delas sabia. Antes, elas haviam entrado pelos fundos.

Três investigadores se aproximaram das três suspeitas, sorrindo. Uma de cabelos vermelhos-sangue, um rapaz de cabelos loiros-platinados e uma jovem ruiva.

- Touya... Tomoko... - A ruiva sorriu - Um de vocês, entregue os cartões a elas, por favor.

- Certo, Misune. - A de cabelos vermelhos-sangue obedeceu rapidamente - Qualquer coisa, podem nos ligar.

- Sim... - Yukie respondeu, friamente.

- P-Pode deixar. - Rin apanhou o cartão, tremula.

- Podemos ir agora? - Sayuri bufou - Meu noivo está me esperando!

- Em um segundo, sim? - Misune riu - Basta preencherem alguns formulários para nos mantermos informados.

As suspeitas pegaram algumas folhas. Touya fechou as cortinas grossas sem um motivo aparente.

- Touya...? - Tomoko suspirou - O que está fazendo?

- Está claro demais por aqui... - O rapaz reclamou.

Tudo permaneceu em paz por algum segundos, logo, contudo, a porta do hotel se abriu e Hidan adentrou com Kakuzu e Shikamaru. Os seis lançaram um rápido olhar para o trio e, sem maiores explicações, as luzes se apagaram.

A recepcionista gritou de susto, logo um outro grito acompanhou o dela. Kakuzu abriu as cortinas... Shikamaru estava morto.

O objeto que perfurara seu percoço era uma caneta do hotel e o sangue estava espalhado por todos os presentes.

Kakuzu estremeceu. Outra pessoa agora havia visto, mesmo que rapidamente, Meurtre Sanglant.

* * *

_**Anala Blackwell:** _

_Sim ela conseguiu escapar das garras de Meurtre Sanglant. /o/  
Pena que foi a única! n.n'  
Eh... Ainda mais agora, todos estão bem confusos! x3  
__  
Kisses  
Ps: Os títulos dos capitulos são lindos mesmo! 8D_

_**Gu3Mii:**_

_Pois é, alguém tinha que escapar do assassino!  
A Yuuko é phodaaa! xD (Nossa que feliz, mas tudo bem x3)  
Puxa, obrigada! 8D  
Agora aposto que você vai ficar cada vez mais confusa! xD  
E tudo bem, não cometeremos esse pecado! n.n'  
Podemos demorar para postar, mas não vamos abandonar a fanfic! n.n/_

_Kisses  
Espero que goste desse capitulo!_

_**Lady Achernar:**_

_Er... Sem problemas, só não posso te dizer se ela vai ou não morrer! n.n'  
As cenas realmente ficaram lindas!  
Obrigada por gostar delas, esperamos que você goste desse capitulo! 8D_

_Até mais Archernar-chan!  
Kisses_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay:**_

_Olá! Esses títulos em francês são tuuudo!! S2  
AoshixKonan é lindo, adoro os dois juntos! n.n  
E aqui está o sexto capitulo, esperamos que goste!  
__  
Kisses_

_**Juju-Chan n.n:**_

_Eu tbm perco a critividade fazendo rpg no msn! xD  
(É phoda quando as duas aqui tem esse bloqueio! x.x)  
A continuação está aí Juju-chan! n.n/  
Espero qu goste!_

_Kisses_

_**Lady Murder:**_

_xD Bom... Nesse capitulo temos mais um morto! (Que simpáaaatico xD)  
E sobre o Deidara, a Pan adora ele e não mataria ele! (Eu acho! o.o)  
A Yuuko é muito legal, é a Misune é uma das suspeitas agora! n.n  
__  
Kisses_

_**Sary-chann:**_

_Pois é, porbre do Kakashi que está quase virando um zumbi por ela!  
(Que lindo! x3)  
xD É que não era para ninguém morrer mesmo! (Mas foi um pouco de compaixão com a Kure-chan! n.n)  
E é assim mesmo, Sayuri como todas as outras pode apenas estar defendendo aqueles que gostam! (Ou não! x3)  
Bom... Nessa parte não se pode confiar em ninguém! 8D  
Nossa, agradecemos por gostar estamos fazendo o possível! n.nv_

_Kisses_

**_Hiei-and-shino:_**

_Pois é e eu esqueci de mandar para o "Gosto de..." xD  
Calma, o Touya aparece nesse! n.nv  
Logo terá ItaxTou!  
Vlw Hee-chan!! n.n/  
Até a próxima!_

_Kisses_


	8. Culpabilité

Cada dia que se passa eu tenho mais vontade de comer o fanfiction ¬¬

Ah, aqui é a Pan o/

A Usa ficou de castigo xD

E esqueceu avisar uma coisa importante: O Bloody Way vai ser atualizado toda quinta-feira a partir de agora xD

Ah, hoje temos uma pista importante... Será que alguém vai percebe-la ou meramente ignora-la? xD

Vamos lá pessoas! Vocês também podem ser investigadores \o/

(se bem que a pista até que não está tão dificil... Pode não estar facil, mas não está dificil xD)

Pequeno detalhe: Este capitulo retrata a madrugada do mesmo dia do capitulo anterior. Como as coisas aconteceram várias horas depois da morte do Shika (e tem ceninhas romanticas o/)

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 6 - Culpabilité**

O sangue escorria pelo vão da porta. Naquele instante, nem mesmo o mais frio dos investigadores teve coragem de se mover. Todos ficaram ali... Parados... Observando em choque todo aquele sangue saindo da porta de entrada.

O primeiro a se mover foi Kazuhiko, dotado de um bocado de coragem e com um cigarro aceso nas mãos, muito embora não fumasse. Abriu com violência a porta e encontrou justamente o que esperava: um corpo caído no chão.

- Kaku...zu... - Hidan não pode conter a surpresa - Eu... Pensei... que ele...

- Mas... O que...?! - Konan estava tremula, embora tentasse passar uma imagem calma - Estamos em perigo... Só ao caminhar lá fora, já estamos em perigo... Pein sempre me alertou sobre este risco, mas esta é... A primeira vez que acontece.

Subitamente, Hoshiro se levantou e caminhou de modo determinado até o corpo.

- Kakuzu não é idiota... Eu acho que ele já sabia quem é Meurtre Sanglant antes de morrer. - O Hiou começou a revistar o colega sem vida - Provavelmente ele sabia que seria atacado e, talvez, tenha deixado uma pista.

A teoria de Hoshiro, contudo, talvez não estivesse tão correta. Por dentro dos bolsos todos, tudo que se encontrou foi um romance de bolso entitulado "Pequeno Lírio" .

- O nome da autora... - Hoshiro sorriu - É Kuraino Yuuki. Será que isso significa que a pequena Yukie-chan...

- Isso é uma conclusão um tanto pessoal, não acha? - Yuuko não o poupou de sarcasmo - Este livro pode querer dizer qualquer coisa... Ou pode não querer dizer nada. Ou quem sabe a resposta esteja escrita em suas páginas...

- O que eu acho é que... - Kazuhiko respirou fundo a fumaça do cigarro enquanto falava - Kakuzu gosta de romances bobos.

- Procurem acalmar estas mentes imaginativas. - A voz de Pein silenciou a todos. - Eu preciso de Konan e Itachi aqui em cima. Há uma coisa importante a ser discutida e os dois são os únicos sensatos por aqui.

A dupla se levantou e se dirigiu a Pein com certa casualidade. O fato é que os demais sentiram, como de costume, uma pontada de inveja.

**oOoOo**

Sasori estava bem acolhido nos quentes cobertores de Yukie. Quando ele se dirigiu para lá, já imaginava que isso acabaria por acontecer... Caricias e beijos proibidos, mas com um sabor maravilhoso.

O som da porta a se fechar o fez abrir os olhos, embora já estivesse acordado a alguns minutos.

- Yukie?

- Sasori... - A jovem surgiu diante da porta, com um sorriso - Fui comprar algumas coisas, desculpe, não quis acorda-lo.

- Por que você não... - O Akasuna abriu um sorriso malicioso - Não me convence a te desculpar?

A jovem Koorime correspondeu ao sorriso e se aproximou, dando-lhe um beijo ardente.

**oOoOo**

A casa da família Rio era bonitinha e enfeitada com lacinhos e porcelanas. Os pais da menina não estavam em casa, nem a própria estava, na realidade. Eles todos haviam saído rapidamente para visitar parentes... E se demoraram... Até as três da manhã.

- Senhor Deidara! - A voz de Rin ecoou da porta, o loiro não pode deixar de sorrir - Perdoe-me! Meus pais decidiram dormir na casa de meus primos, mas eu voltei... Não podia deixa-lo aqui sozinho!

- Então, Rin... - Ele sorriu com a expressão gentil no rosto da jovem - Venha me fazer compania... Na cama...

**oOoOo**

Os investigadores estavam todos apreensivos com a tal reunião... A verdade é que o que poderia acontecer a partir dali, ninguém mais sabia. Um parceiro de trabalho fora atingido... Aquilo jamais acontecera com aquele grupo antes.

A porta principal se abriu. Misune adentrou por ela, acompanhada por um belo rapaz e uma moça de olhar gentil.

- E aí, gente? - Ela falou alegremente, ignorando o clima tenso do local - Eu trouxe meu namorado e a priminha dele para uma visitinha!

- Misune! Pare com esses joguinhos. - Kazuhiko respirou fundo - Temos um problema sério aqui. Não adianta fingir que não viu a mancha de sangue no corredor.

- Ka... Kazuhiko! Eu só estava tentando melhorar o clima! - A voz da Shimura ainda soava extremamente brincalhona e tola - Você não deve se irritar são facilmente e...

- Eu vou tomar ar fresco... - O Amamiya se levantou ruidosamente - Volto antes do sol nascer.

**oOoOo**

Mesmo que já fosse bem tarde... Mesmo que tivesse que acordar cedo no dia seguinte... Nada importava, apenas ficar ali, junto de sua querida Sayuri.

- Depois que o garoto morreu, me liberaram e eu fui para minha casa... - A Urahara se divertia muito contando sua história - Por isso só cheguei agora... Desculpe.

- Você não chegou tarde, meu amor. - O Hatake beijou suavemente o pescoço de sua noiva - São três da manhã. Você chegou... Cedo.

**oOoOo**

Quinze minutos... A reunião se findou. O trio tomou a decisão que pensavam ser a mais sensata.

- A partir de hoje, ninguém mais voltara a este lugar. - Pein anunciou - Cada um vá para sua casa. Aqueles que moram distantes deste lugar como Konan e eu, arranjem lugares para ficar. Continuaremos a investigação, mas a distancia.

Olhares confusos decaíram sobre o trio.

- Vocês ouviram Pein. - Konan tinha um tom severo incomum em sua voz - Obedeçam. Cada um para sua casa, e nada de encontros explícitos. Muito cuidado ao falar no celular, enviar e-mails ou mesmo sair de casa. Cuidado com tudo.

- Vocês já devem ter percebido a gravidade da situação. - Itachi soltou um pouco de fumaça - Esse caso não está sendo controlado por nós, mas sim por "ele", Meurtre Sanglant.

* * *

**Mcjunior: **Acho que o Kazuhiko apareceu bastante neste capitulo xD  
No próximo ele, o Touya, a Hinata e o Itachi vão aparecer muitão \o/  
To prevendo isso \o/  
Kisses :3

**Juju-chan n.n: **Espero que depois de umas beijocas o humor da Rin-san tenha melhorado BDb  
Beijinhos :D

**Anala Blackwell: **Sua review deu a idéia das ceninhas romanticas (enrolação xP) 8Db  
Obrigada! 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado 83

**Hiei-and-shino: **Você pode estar certa...

Ou errada n.nb (que saudade da Usa... Não tem graça dar uma de Hikaru e Kaoru sozinha! Falta alguém pra dizer o fim da frase e-e")  
Beijinhos! e feliz aniversário n.n

**Kadzinha: **continuada 8D  
Beijos o/

**Lady Murder: **O Neji apareceu, mas foi rapidamente xD  
Prometo tentar colocar mais dos dois no próximo capitulo 8D  
Beijos o/

**Lepi-chan: **Foi! e-e"  
Eu tirei a idéia da caneta de "Noir" -a que não tem idéias originais-  
Que bom que está gostando!  
Kissus! 8D  
(vc é de portugal? o-o)

**Sary-chann**: xD Você reparou que a última cena foi uma desculpinha feliz pra culpar os investigadores, né? e-e"  
Eu e a Usa pensamos que ninguém fosse notar e-e""  
Quanto a pista, nós já demos neste capitulo. Uma pista que entrega totalmente o/a assassino/a 8D  
(você parece esperta, acho que você pesca essa x3b)  
(ou não o-o)  
Kissus!

**Gu3Mii: **-joga pedras em si mesma- Acredita que eu quase esqueci de responder a sua review? e-e"""  
A Yuuko apareceu neste \o/  
(O Pein vai morar no apartamento dela nos próximos capitulos 8D)  
(ops... Spoiler da minha própria fanfic o.o)  
Beijos!


	9. Croyez ou soupçonnez,l'amour ou la haine

**Pan:** Finalmente suas duas autoras mais que lindas estão comentando juntas de novo o/  
**  
Usa:** Er... Fale por si mesma a parte do linda! xD Eu saí do castigo!! /o/  
**  
Pan:** Estava me referindo a mim de qualquer jeito xD  
**  
Usa:** Modéstias a parte... Estamos aqui com mais um capitulo de Bloody Way para vocês! o/  
**  
Pan:** CALMAÍ! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês... E pra você também, nee-chan n-n"  
**  
Usa:** Surpresa?! o-o"  
**  
Pan:** Eu decidi fazer o joguinho "Quem é o assassino!", cujo o premio será uma twoshot protagonizada por um OC seu (não precisa ser o mesmo dessa fanfic, ok? xD). Apenas os 3 primeiros que acertarem receberam esse premio!

Enviem suas suspeitas para a conta da Usa (Usagi Melodie Noir) ou para a minha (Sweet Pandora). Não enviem pra essa, se não é capaz de nós nunca vermos em nossas vidas e-e", caso mude de ideia, pode alterar sua aposta, mas apenas o último nome que você falou vai valer e os resultados serão publicados no último capitulo. n.n

Nee-chan, surpresa \o/  
**  
Usa:** OoO... OMFG! Que treco gigantesco... Mas muito boa idéia! 8D  
**  
Pan:** n.nb Agora, ao capitulo o/  
**  
Usa:** 8D/

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 7 - Croyez ou soupçonnez, l'amour ou la haine**

- Sasuke! Sou eu! - A voz de Itachi ecoou, logo de manhã, pela porta daquele pequeno apartamento - Recebi sua mensagem! Vai abrir a porta ou não?

Impacientemente, o Uchiha abriu violentamente a porta do apartamento do irmão. Assim que o vez um cheiro horrível chegou às suas narinas e ele largou o cigarro imediatamente. Era cheiro de... Morte.

Correu até a origem do cheiro, a cozinha. Achara Sasuke da pior maneira possível. Alguns pedaços de carne faltavam de seu corpo já sem vida, a única área intacta era a cabeça. Haviam dois cortes no percoço, formando uma cruz manchada com sangue velho.

No chão, escrito com sangue, agora seco, estavam as duas palavras mais fatais: "Meurtre Sanglant". Uma panela estava sobre o fogão, curiosamente o cheiro vinha de lá.

Um tanto zonzo graças ao cheiro e a visão, Itachi tombou sobre a janela e direcionou um olhar singelo para baixo. Viu uma pessoa que ele bem conhecia, de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos negros. Naquele instante uma única certeza percorreu seu corpo e, sem maiores explicações, ele sorriu.

**oOoOo**

Kazuhiko finalmente retornara para a central de operações com um sorriso gigantesto e uma carta nas mãos. Os investigadores todos se viraram no instante em que ele entrou.

- Mentiroso... - Misune abriu um sorriso singelo, entrando logo após ele - Me lembro de ter escutado que você chegaria antes do sol nascer, e ele já nasceu a umas duas horas, Kazuhiko.

- Não é da sua conta, Misune. - Sua expressão se alterou para uma levemente aborrecida - Você nem ao menos estava aqui.

- Você também não deveria estar. - Konan resmungou, arrumando algumas coisas em uma caixa - Pegue o que tem que pegar e vá embora, Kazuhiko. Você já o fez, Misune. O que ainda quer por aqui?

- Apenas imaginei se você e Pein tinham para onde ir, Konan... - A Shimura sorriu - Afinal, a casa de vocês é aqui, certo?

- Eu vou para a casa de Aoshi. - A jovem de cabelos azulados suspirou - Pein disse que não precisa de ajuda.

Konan saiu, claramente alterada. Logo em seguida Aoshi e Tomoko também. Ali dentro só restaram Kazuhiko e Misune.

- E você, Kazuhiko? Pra onde vai? - A jovem virou-se, lançando um olhar cruel - Soube que foi despejado a uma semana ou duas e tem morado em um hotel.

- Isso também não é de sua conta, Misune.

- Se precisar de moradia, tenho uma sugestão. Mas isso vai exigir um certo sacrifício e algumas ações impulsivas... O que me diz?

Os olhos verdes do rapaz a encararam com certa duvida. Talvez aquele momento não fosse propicio a muito raciocínio.

**oOoOo**

O jardim do prédio onde Sasuke costuma morar era muito belo, mas Itachi não estava muito interessado em flores naquele momento.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Touya? - O Uchiha mirou o companheiro com ódio - O que você fez?

- Escute, Itachi... - O olhar do rapaz estava levemente dominado pelo medo - Eu... só... Queria falar com você.

- Que hora inconveniente, não acha? - Itachi esmagou um cigarro com a mão - Você não tem idéia de quanta gente eu matei por esse garoto. Estar aqui... Numa hora dessas... Só prova a sua culpa.

- Matou?! eu não cons-...

- Você não me conhece. - O Uchiha olhou o Minami no fundo dos olhos - Me prove que é inocente, ou vai ser apenas outra vida que eu destruí.

Touya arregalou os olhos. Uma reação como aquela não estava prevista.

**oOoOo**

- Casar?! - Kazuhiko estremeceu - O que você quer dizer, sua louca?!

- Calma! - Misune riu, tomango um grande gole de seu café - Eu disse "noivar", não "casar". Me parece que os Hyuuga noivaram meu atual namorado, Neji e sua prima. Se você noivar com a garota, vai poder morar na casa dela e...

- Você vai poder se casar com seu queridinho. - Kazuhiko deu um sorrisinho e suspirou - Tudo em beneficio próprio, hein?

- Ora... Mas... - Ela se aproximou e tomou um grande gole do café do colega - Isso não é da sua conta, Amamiya.

- Eu não sou outro de seus brinquedos, Misune... - Ele tirou o café das mãos da moça - Cuidado com quem tenta brincar.

- Desculpe...

O moreno se levantou, tirando um evelope do bolso.

- Tenho que ir. Tem uma carta que eu preciso entregar...

- Carta? Pra quem? - ela riu - Sua ex-mulher?

- Minha... Pequenina Saori.

_"Saori, meu amorzinho..._

_Papai pegou um trabalho complicado desta vez..."_

- Saori...?

- Isso é outra coisa que não lhe diz respeito, Misune. - O Amamiya virou-se e partiu - Podemos conversar sobre sua oferta mais tarde.

_"Depois que eu prender esse assassino, não vou prender mais ninguém."_

- Que cara inconveniente... - Ela sorriu, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida - Saiu sem pagar a conta!

_"Então, você vai poder me visitar."_

- Bem... - por fim, Misune se levantou - Ao menos ele é uma pessoa interessante... Me arrependo de não terme tornado amiga dele antes.

_"Eu te amo."_

A jovem mal deu dois passos, foi agarrada por trás. Pouco surpresa, apenas sorriu.

- Neji...

- Bom dia, paixão.

**oOoOo**

Itachi caminhava, perplexo, para fora do velho condomínio onde o prédio de seu falecido irmão ficava. O dedos do rapaz tateavam seus lábios, que se curvavam em um sorriso.

- Só isso... - Ele comentou a si mesmo - Não me convenceu, Touya. Ou eu deveria dizer, Meurtre Sanglant...

* * *

**_Hiei-and-shino_**

_Pan:_ Ei! vac-piiii- é o seu presente xP -leva pedradas por xingar uma leitora- Calma gente! É só a Hee-chan! o-o"  
_  
Usa:_ -Medo- Er... Eu gostava desse Kakuzu tbm i.i  
_  
Pan:_ -com camiseta "anti-clube do Kakuzu"- 8D  
_  
Usa:_ ¬¬... Achei que você não gostasse do Tobi!  
_  
Pan:_ -tira camiseta "Anti-clube do Kakuzu"- -Com camiseta "Odiadores do Tobi" por baixo - E não gosto n.n  
_  
Usa:_ O.o"...Só pq ele tem cara de pirulito! i.i  
_  
Pan:_ Sim! \o/ Bom, kissus! Continue lendo, Hee-chan!  
_  
Usa:_ o/

**_Rodrigo DeMolay_**

_Usa:_ Coisas sinistras são legais!! 8D

_Pan:_ São mesmo \o/ -com bandeirinha do clube "coisas sinistras ownam"-

_Usa:_ Você é de quantos clubes? õ.o

_Pan:_ Nenhum, to recebendo um extra pra fazer propaganda n.n/ -colando cartaz de "Comam no Impório do Frango Grelhado"-

_Usa:_ Ok... õ.o... Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Vai melhorar cada vez mais! n.nb

_Pan:_ Issaê! Ja ne!

**_Anala Blackwell_**

_Usa:_ Nossa! Quanta baba! o.o"

_Pan:_ -com balde- É o que o diga o-o

_Usa:_ E... Não precisa morder o teclado não! Daqui a pouco você sabe! ;D... Ou não, brincadeira logo você vai ter seu palpite! n.n

_Pan:_ Assim esperamos xD.

**_Lepi-chan_**

_Pan:_ Bem que eu reparei uma palavra meio diferente que você falou xD

_Usa:_ Portugal! Viva portugal graças a ele eu tenho esses olhinhos! \o/

_Pan:_ Graças a portugal eu tenho esses pelinhos -aponta bigode- Só puxei a parte ruim e-e"

_Usa:_ De bom eu só tenho os olhos mesmo! u-u

_Pan:_ Aí deve ser bem bonito n.n Kisses o/

**_Gu3Mii_**

_Usa:_ Ah... Sim... O Livro... Bonito, neh? n.n

_Pan:_ Sobre a pista, digo sim e não. Usa, que resposta foi essa? Quis manter o mistério? xD

_Usa:_ 8D

_Pan:_ Beijinhos o/

**_Juju-Chan n.n_**

_Usa:_ OoO Quem é o assassino?

_Pan:_ -capota- Como se você não soubesse u-u"

_Usa:_ Eu não sei quem é! i-i Quero saber! 8D

_Pan:_ Participa do concurso também xPb... Kisses!

**_Mcjunior_**

_Pan:_ Hyuu! Que bom que estah gotando 8Db

_Usa:_ Bom mesmo! Dá força para nós! n.nb

_Pan:_ Dei bastante destaque pro Kazuhiko, viu, Kuro-chan n.n

_Usa:_ Continue lendo! 8D Kissus!


	10. L'amour, l'amusement et beaucoup de sang

Olá! Aqui é a detestável da Pan o/

A Usa... Err... Ela não entrou no msn o dia todo e-e"

Ah, eu devo desculpas a vocês! O capitulo demorou um bocado, não é? Espero que ninguém tenha ficado preocupado se a fanfic tinha sido cancelada ou sei lá e-e

Eu sempre tento pensar em um meio de manter meus leitores informados (cheguei a pensar até em blogs e coisas assim o.o), mas minhas idéias nunca são muito eficientes e vocês ficaram a ver navios mesmo e-e

Gomeeen!

Agora, ao capitulo o/

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

_**Bloody Way**_

**Capitulo ****8 - L'amour, l'amusement et beaucoup de sang**

- Eu não posso fazer isso, sua lunática! - Os gritos de Kazuhiko quebravam a doce paz da manhã - Eu achei que fossemos conversar sobre o assunto!

Aquele café confortável costuma atrair várias pessoas todos os dias. era o café favorito de Misune, talvez por este motivo ela tivesse marcado um encontro de casais bem ali.

- E vamos! Mas Hinata e Neji querem participar da conversa! - Ela abriu um sorriso brincalhão - Pensei que você não ligasse, Kazuhiko.

- Eu já te disse que não sou um brinquedo seu! Pare de brincar comigo! - Ele se levantou, impaciente - Vou pra casa!

Mal o Amamiya deu um passo para frente, trombou em alguém e essa pessoa tombou, desnorteada, no chão do café.

- Me desculpe! - Ele gritou, ajudando a garota rapidamente - Você está bem?

- Ih, Kazuhiko! - A Shimura gargalhou - Eu ia te mostrar a Hinata, mas parece que você a encontrou sozinho, danadinho!

**oOoOo**

Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas não... Ele não desistiu. Aquela era a hora de despertar. A primeira coisa que avistou, mesmo com a visão embassada, foi uma sombra. A imgem se centralizou, com certa lentidão... Era um rapaz de cabelos platinados... Era Touya.

- Finalmente acordou, Itachi... - O rapaz sorriu - E então ainda sou um de seus maiores suspeitos, depois de tudo?

Depois de tudo... "Tudo" o que? O Uchiha simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar.

- Talvez... - Foi a melhor resposta que poderia ser dada naquele momento - Ainda tenho minhas suspeitas sobre você.

O silêncio voltou a reinar... O doce e sombrio silêncio. Touya encarava o Uchiha, levemente contrariado... Afinal, ele não era nenhum assassino! Ou assim gostaria que o investigador pensasse.

**oOoOo**

Xícaras de café vazias, embalagens de bombom e copos de sakê pela metade cobriam a mesa. Kazuhiko já estava terminando a oitava xícara de café expresso, enquanto Misune, bêbada a um certo tempo, gargalhava e bebericava um dos sete copos de sakê pela metade ou mordiscava outro bombom da caixa que já estava quase no fim.

Inacreditável... Um comportamento ridículo como aquele vindo de uma investigadora era inacreditável, na opinião do Amamiya.

- Não consigo acreditar em você, Misune... - O investigador suspirou, dando o gole final de seu café - Tem alguém solto aí fora matando gente e você fica se embebedando e enchendo a cara de chocolate!

- T-Tem alguém matando gente?! - A jovem Hinata gritou e quase tombou da cadeira - O-O que v-você quer dizer?

- É só brincadeirinha, Hina-chan! - A mulher, que estava aparentemente bêbada, repentinamente abriu um sorriso terno e sóbrio - Nós j´s vamos pegar aquele criminoso. Eu prometi, não prometi?

- Você... - Kazuhiko olhou-a no fundo dos olhos - Você finge ser algo que não é, Misune. Quantas máscaras você tem aí?

- Apenas o suficiente. - A resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso sarcástico - E então? Vamos dar uma volta?

**oOoOo**

Touya enchia a xícara do colega de serviço com café fresquinho. Itachi o observava... Na verdade, se sentia um tanto ridículo! Não é muito comum um investigador de fama e prestigio tomar café com um dos suspeitos do caso que investiga, mesmo que Touya não parecesse tão suspeito aos seus olhos.

- O caso não tem sido fácil... - Itachi quebrou o silêncio constrangedor - Meurtre Sanglant não segue qualquer padrão... Não podemos sequer supor quem é a próxima vítima...

- Eu só imagino que tipo de pessoa ele é... - O Minami respitou fundo - Talvez, seja só um louco entediado ou coisa assim...

- Você, mais que ninguém, deveria saber disso...

- Acredita mesmo que eu sou Meurtre Sanglant?

- Francamente... - O Uchiha puxou um cigarro do bolso - Alguma coisa em mim não quer acreditar.

**oOoOo**

A noite, finalmente, chegara. Kazuhiko abriu a porta de seu quarto de hotel e se jogou sobre a cama macia e arrumada. Fechou os olhos lentamente... tudo que precisava depois de um dia assim era dormir um pouco.

A paz do lugar pouco durou. O telefone tocou, com toda a força que pode. No visor, o nome que piscava era "Misune".

- Misune...?! O que ela quer agora? - O Amamiya suspirou antes de atender - Fala, Misune.

_- Kazuhiko... Estou sendo seguida._

- O que?! - ele estranhou a calmaria da voz da colega de serviço - Seguida?! Por quem?

_- Suspeito que seja Meurtre Sanglant. Estoui próxima do hotel onde você está hospedado. Venha me ajudar, por favor. E depressa._

- Espera um instante. Já estou indo praí, Misune!

_- Kazuhiko... Depre-..._

- Misune? Misune! - O investigador gritou, embora do outro lado a única resposta fosse o sinal de que a ligação havia terminado. - Meu Deus! Misune!

O Amamiya correu. Mais um segundo e talvez Misune não estivesse mais viva.

**oOoOo**

Repórteres dos mais diversos se aglomeravam na frente de um hotel. As pessoas vinham de todos os lados para assistir um estranho assassinato.

Dentre todas as expressões, uma estava especialmente estranha: A de Urahara Sayuri. A garota mirava a investigadora sem vida no fundo dos olhos com uma mão sobre os lábios.

- Sayuri! - A mão de seu noivo não a espantou. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Kakashi! - Ela o abraçou, em um quase despertar de seu transe - Essa mulher... é uma das investigadoras daquela vez!

- Misune! - Uma voz se exaltou mais que as demais e Kazuhiko surgiu pelo meio as multidão - Eu cheguei... Muito tarde...

Para a surpresa de todos, a vitima levantou levemente o tronco e apontou na diração do Amamiya.

- M-Meutre... san...glant... - Com as últimas forças, ela balbuciou - Me... pe... gou...

Ela tombou, definitivamente morta desta vez, com uma lança de portão atravessando-lhe o ventre.

* * *

_**Kadzinha**_

Não esquenta não! Novas pistas virão n.n

Talvez não hoje... Talvez não amanhã...

Até o último capitulo eu garanto que você descobriu quem é 8Db

_**Rodrigo DeMolay**_

Valeu o/

O Aoshi terá grandes participações no próximo capitulo, viu? ;D

Oh não! Spoiler \o.o/

Foi mal, escapou ;-;

_**Lady Murder**_

Awn! Valeu! 8D

A Misune era tão legal 8DD

Agora, ela morreu '-'

Mas, garanto que mesmo morta ela ainda vai dar as dela, viu? xD

Oh, mais spoiler o.o

E com esse spoiler ficou parecendo que eu sou uma boba i-i"

_**Juju-chan n.n**_

Nós anotamos suas suspeitas 8D

Boa sorte n.nv

_**Hiei-and-shino**_

Não esquenta, Helen... Não vai ser que nem o Raito! 8D (fazendo o possível para manter os leitores longe de mais spoilers)

To tentando colocar o ItaTou vagarosamente e-e"

Não se preocupe, tem até o fim da vida do Touya pro relacionamento avançar 8Db

_**Demetria Blackwell**_

Realmente, a Yuki-chan daria uma bela assassina...

Mas, só esperando pra ver! ;D

Beijos!

_**Lepi-chan**_

Ganhou foi? o.o -avulsa do mundo-

Parabéns! 8D'

Kisses

_**Sary-chann**_

Foi pra mim \o/

E eu recebi sim \o/

E... Eu jurava que tinha te respondido o.o

Bom, recebi e anotei, viu?

_**Luna stuart**_

Valeu! Beijos!


	11. Les funérailles et l'amour qui est né

USAAAAAAA! CADÊ VOCÊ! TOT

Larga esse The sims ò-o/

Pan-Pan sente sua falta i-i

...

Ah, olá leirores! n.n"

Aqui é a Pan como sempre o/

E aqui estamos com outro capitulo de Bloody way n.nv

Kisses! 8D/

(e no próximo capitulo já começa uma "corrida" contra Meurtre sanglant XD)

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

_**Bloody Way**_

**Capitulo 9 - Les funérailles et l'amour qui est né**

Lá estavam eles... Todos os investigadores reunidos uma vez mais. E por obra do cruel destino, justamente em um funeral.

Estavam assustados... Isso era bem fácil de se ver, já que se apoiavam em suas pessoas especiais. Kazuhiko abraçava a jovem Hinata, em sinal de proteção... Tomoko e Hidan olhavam um para o outro, deixando transparecer um pouco de medo... Aoshi e Konan apertavam as mãos um do outro... Hoshiro abraçava sua doce Kurenai com todas as forças que tinha.

Lentamente, cada um deles depositou uma rosa sobre a lápide fria de Misune. Não havia mais ninguém que quisesse dizer adeus a uma pessoa tão explêndida. Nem família, nem visinhos... ninguém. Era isso que acontecia quando você trabalhava com coisas perigosas... As pessoas se afastam.

- Misune... - Kazuhiko sorriu enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto - Sua idiota... Agora que eu estava gostando de passar o tempo com você... Ah! você sempre faz esse tipo de coisa...

- Kazuhiko-kun... - A Hyuuga se segurou no braço do Amamiya - Parece até... Que é brincadeira, não é?

Um silêncio leve dominou o local ao que algumas pessoas inesperadas se deixaram surgir. Urahara Sayuri e seu noivo Hatake Kakashi eram guiados por Pein, já Rio Rin e Koorime no Yukie eram guiadas por Deidara e Sasori, respectivamente.

Agora sim... Estavam ali, reunidos, cada um dos envolvidos com o misterioso caso de Meurtre Sanglant. A sensação não era muito confortável... Era como se, a cada segundo, estivessem sendo julgados.

- Quem quiser abandonar o caso, vá em frente. - Pein encarou a todos os investigadores lentamente - Não posso pedir que arrisquem suas vidas. Voltaremos a nos encontrar na central de investigações, uma vez por semana... Todos nós. Suspeitos, investigadores e envolvidos.

Nenhum investigador moveu um mísero músculo por quase um minuto. Estavam todos apreensivos... Alguns queriam realmente abandonar tudo aquilo, mas... Seria mesmo a coisa certa a fazer?

- Não somos covardes, chefe. - Yuuko se pronunciou, com um sorriso - Todos aqui sabem o que estão arriscando, mas esse Meurtre Sanglant está mais é nos desafiando, não é?

- Realmente... - Aoshi completou - Ninguém aqui desistiria da justiça por mero egoísmo. Não somos pessoas comuns. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ser egoísta.

Curiosamente, tais palavras encorajaram os que pensavam em desistir a ficar e lutar... Desafiar a morte pela vida de outros. Todos conheciam esse risco, era hora de pagar o preço pela justiça... Assim como Misune fizera tão bravamente.

**oOoOo**

A mansão Hyuuga era grande e bela. Invejada por várias pessoas, de fato. Contudo, naquele instante, Neji não era invejado por ninguém. Após a morte da única que ele foi capaz de amar, ele se tornou alguém digno de pena.

Desde que recebera a noticia, não encontrou forças sequer para se levantar e ver sua amada pela última vez. O que ele queria é que a última lembrança que teria da face dela fosse feliz.

Esticou o braço e puxou seu laptop que descansava ao lado da cama. Tinha saudades das palavras dela, portanto se propôs a ler os e-mails que ela enviara uma última vez.

Se surpreendeu ao perceber um novo e-mail de sua amada exatamente quinze minutos antes de sua morte. Abriu-o sem pestanejar, deixando uma ou duas lágrimas escorrerem.

"_Meu querido Neji..._

_Estou sendo seguida e é possível que a morte me alcance em breve, portanto, preciso te contar uma coisa: Eu vi a face de quem está me seguindo._

_Parei em um café para te enviar esta mensagem. Leia sozinho e delete-a ao terminar de ler.(...)"_

Linha por linha, letra por letra. Neji estava surpreso. Sabia que Misune era esperta, mas não imaginava o quanto! Agora, já sabia perfeitamente de quem deveria se vingar.

**oOoOo**

- Eu sinto muito por isso, Aoshi. - Konan abriu delicadamente a porta da casa espaçosa do colega de trabalho - Mas, Pein acha que se eu e ele continuarmos morando no mesmo lugar levantaremos suspeitas e...

- Tudo bem, Konan. - O gentil loiro sorriu, colocando gentilmente a bagagem sobre o chão - É um enorme prazer ter alguém pra dividir essa casa comigo.

A jovem de cabelos azuis respirou fundo o aroma calmante e adocicado de lírio que lentamente tomava conta do ambiente. De forma quase inconsciente ela seguiu o aroma até sua origem: Um pequeno incenso no canto da sala de estar.

- Lírios são minhas flores favoritas. - Aoshi justificou-se - Por isso gosto que a casa tenha esse cheiro. Se você se incomodar, eu...

- Eu gosto! - Konan interrompeu - Esse aroma me agrada muito.

Esse aroma me agrada muito.

- Neste caso, vou pedir à empregada para colocar lírios na sua cama todos os dias. - O jovem investigador mirou-a bem no fundo dos olhos - Assim poderá sentir o perfume natural cada vez que se deitar.

Konan segurou a mão do Shihyo docemente enquanto este a puxava para o sofá. Sentados, se encaravam, aproveitando cada segundo que tinham para explorar os olhos um do outro.

- Aoshi-san! - Uma emprega desceu as escadas rapidamente - Já chegou?

- Estou aqui, Machi-kun. - A voz do rapaz soou levemente aborrecida - Continue seu trabalho, está bem?

Ele voltou-se a Konan, mas não pode ver seus olhos novamente... eles estavam fechados, pois ela ria... Ria tão gentilmente que o fez rir também. E riram, juntos, sem motivo algum.

**oOoOo**

Neji estava fora de si. Caminhava em passos largos pelas ruas de Tóquio, quase perdido. Em suas mãos carregava um grande envelope, cheio de e-mails de Misune e um pedacinho de folha de caderno com um endereço. Ele estava bem disposto a destruir aquele que destruiu a pessoa que ele mais amava.

- Hyuuga... Neji, né? - Uma voz suave o fez virar-se - Eu sou Koorime no Yukie. Eu estava no funeral da sua namorada... Que morte triste, não?

Sem maiores explicações, ele saltou sobre o pescoço dela e começou a aperta-lo e rugir, como um animal enfurecido. Estava louco.

Saiu de cima da jovem Yukie e passou a correr para qualquer direção, atacando mais algumas pessoas ao redor. Definitivamente: Estava louco.

**oOoOo**

- Que apartamento pequeno! - Constatou Pein, abrindo a porta violentamente - E desconfortável.

- Não passo muito tempo por aqui e você deveria parar de ser tão ingrato! - Yuuko riu - Afinal de contas, você pediu para ficar aqui por um tempo.

Pein sentou-se no pequeno sofá e respirou fundo. Estava claramente perturbado pelo caso.

- Pein... - Yuuko acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se ao lado do parceiro de trabalho - Pare de pensar em trabalho. Você precisa se divertir um pouco!

- Divertir... - Pein franziu a sobrancelha em sinal de reprovação - Um assassino está a solta matando pessoas a seu bel prazer e você me diz que eu preciso me divertir...?!

- Exatamente! - A investigadora sooriu e se levantou - Que tal um pouco de sakê?

- Você e a Misune... - O líder respirou impacientemente - Vocês são iguaizinhas.

- Não somos não. Tem uma diferença entre nós muitíssimo importante: ela está morta e eu viva! - A morena riu - Além disso, ela jamais estaria aqui, no meu lugar, tentando fazer o líder se divertir.

**oOoOo**

Aoshi carregava uma sacola de papel cheia de laranjas para casa. Konan havia comentado algo sobre bolo de laranjas mais cedo e ele gostaria de agrada-la. Estavam pesadas e ele bem podia ter pedido à empregada que as compra-se, mas... Não teriam o mesmo valor.

O jovem Shihyo caminhava lentamente, ancioso para chegar em casa. Contudo, seus olhos bateram em algo extremamente desagradável. Tal visão o fez derrubar cerca de sete laranjas maduras e redondas no chão.

Ele havia acabado de encontrar outra vítima de Meurtre Sanglant: Hyuuga Neji. Pessoas desavisadas pensariam que era apenas um rapaz destraido, encostado numa parede, mas Aoshi conhecia aquele cheiro... O cheiro da morte.

Com suas mãos delicadas se apressou em abrir o casaco do rapaz. Encontrou justamente o que esperava: sangue. Por debaixo da camiseta, a pele rasgada, possivelmente por uma faca, formava a frase "A curiosidade matou o gato". Havia um grande furo, próximo do coração, a possivel causa da morte.

E, de repente, aquele bolo de laranja já não parecia tão importante assim.

* * *

_**Hiei-and-shino**_

Fico feliz \8D/

Que bom que gostou 8D/

Kissus!

_**Gu3Mii**_

Estou tentando não esquecer de nenhum detalhe, mas isso é mais difícil do que aparenta ser x.x"

Espero que eu esteja fazendo um bom trabalho XD

Kisses o/

_**Rodrigo DeMolay**_

XD verdade

Meurtre Sanglant trabalha depressa XD

E no próximo capitulo ele(a) vai estar atarefado(a) XD

Beijos o/

_**Sary-chann**_

Que bom que gosta dos toques de romance \8D/

É a parte mais difícil de fazer e-e"

A parte de mistério é mais divertida 83/

_**Lady Murder**_

Eu também gostava da parceria dela com Kazuhiko ç.ç

Agora acabou ç-ç

Ou será que não? ;D

Beijocas 8D


	12. Jeu

Usa! Não me soca! Mas eu publiquei sem você e-e""

Bem-vindos, leitores, ao penúltimo capitulo desta fanfic 8D/

Meurtre Sanglant tomando atitudes drásticas e um joguinho de esconde-esconde onde o prêmio é viver 8D  
E, logo, teremos o último capitulo! Com muito sangue, lágrimas, gritos, loucura, amor, obsessão e mortes... Sim... Algumas mortes sangrentas e desnecessárias :D

Aproveitem o/

**_Ah! Enviei mais uma vez PM para Sweet Pandora confirmando suas suspeitas, por favor. _**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

* * *

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 10 - Jeu**

Os primeiros raios solares do dia abeançoaram a gigantesca mansão Hyuuga. As sombras quase desapareciam e o que elas antes protegiam estava exposto.

Diante daquela bela manhã, as rosas brancas do jardim cintilavam em vermelho e a grama verde e bem cuidada era regada por um liquido grosso.

Uma empregada abriu as cortinas da grande janela que levavam ao jardim. A cena chocante a deixou sem ações. Então, ela gritou. Simplesmente gritou. O que mais poderia ser feito?

**oOoOo**

Estavam todos lá... Todos os envolvidos com o caso de Meurtre Sanglant. Absolutamente todos! Até mesmo Kurenai, cujo o marido, Hoshiro, protegia com seus braços... ou mesmo Kakashi, o noivo de Urahara Sayuri.

- Eu tenho certeza que Meurtre Sanglant está entre as pessoas desta sala. - Pein afirmou, rodando o olhar pelo local, buscando uma ou duas atitudes suspeitas - Eu suspeito de cada um de vocês, e espero que vocês façam o mesmo. Suspeitem de todas as atitudes... Suspeitem de todas as pessoas.

- Eu acho... - Itachi acendeu um cigarro, com certo desinteresse - Todo esse discurso uma asneira. Seja sincero! Está mais que óbvio que as pessoas estão criando laços!

Konan o repreendeu com o olhar, mas Pein se limitou a sorrir. Era verdade... Itachi havia compreendido com perfeição o perigo de tais laços, mesmo que já estivesse preso a um destes laços de modo que seria impossível se libertar.

Antes que a reunião pudesse proseguir, a porta se abriu com violência e Kazuhiko entrou, trôpego e assustado, carregando nas mãos uma carta manchada de sangue. Ninguém se atreveu a pronunciar uma única palavra, apenas aguardavam a explicação do Amamiya com certa curiosidade.

- Ele matou a Hinata. Já a segunda pessoa importante que esse maldito tira de mim! - Kazuhiko se sentou, tentando manter-se calmo - Ele deixou uma carta... Não sei bem o que pode estar escrito... Está em italiano.

Tomoko se levantou de seu lugar e, em passou lentos, se aproximou do investigador, tirando a carta de suas mãos.

- "Che sarà il prossimo? Che sarà? Essa può essere o non può essere? Il nostro gioco è appena iniziata!" - Ela leu, calmamente e, num suspiro, traduziu - Quem será o próximo? Quem será? Pode ser você, ou pode não ser? O nosso jogo acabou de começar.

Fez-se absoluto silêncio. Os investigadores digeriam as palavras ameaçadoras com cuidado. Tal silêncio foi quebrado por um pequeno "bip".

- O que é isso? - Yuuko se levantou.

_Bip_

- De novo?! - Hidan olhou ao redor rapidamente - Que porra é essa?!

_Bip_

- Não fique assustada, Kurenai. - Hoshiro enlaçou sua esposa pela cintura - Vai ficar tudo bem.

_..._

- Parou? - Aoshi ergueu a sobrancelha.

Konan arregalou os olhos, mas não houve tempo sequer para gritar. Um som alto... Uma explosão... E as luzes se apagaram.

Os investigadores... Suspeitos... todos caíram, desacordados no chão. Exeto por uma pessoa.

**oOoOo**

Kurenai despertou, lentamente, graças a uma brisa gelada. Olhou ao redor, com cuidado... Estava na cozinha do prédio onde o centro de investigações estava instalado. A brisa gelada vinha da geladeira aberta e a ausência dos braços quentes de Hoshiro.

As memórias dos últimos dez minutos antes de desmaiar vieram como um flash se viu obrigada a segurar um grito. O prédio ainda estava escuro, a única fonte de luz era a lua, do lado de fora de uma pequena janela.

Levantou-se, com cautela. Contudo, só percebeu ao se levantar a escrita vermelha no chão "A morte alcançará vocês... Um por um". Desta vez, o grito saiu instantaneamente.

Num suspiro, ela colocou um olhar corajoso no rosto e guardou uma faca na bolsa. Estava muito bem disposta a sair viva dali.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando um curioso guincho ecoou de dentro da dispensa. a mulher se voltou e, mais rápido do que imaginou que conseguia, abriu a porta e empunhou a faca, preparada para qualquer coisa... Ou quase.

O que encontrou, contudo, foi muito pior do que havia conseguido imaginar. Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos segurando uma espada... Um corpo decepado no chão... E uma calibre 32 bem próxima de sua cabeça. Ela havia encontrado Koorime no Yukie em um momento de total irritação.

**oOoOo**

- Hidan! - Tomoko chamava, embora achasse que gritar tanto seria inútil - Você está aqui?

Os corredores estavam escuros, mas ela não tinha medo. Afinal... Por que temer algo tão tolo quanto a escuridão?

Um som de passos ecoou pelo corredor atrás dela e tudo que a jovem fez foi sorrir.

- Então é você... - Tomoko não se virou - Eu devia imaginar...

**oOoOo**

- Então... - Kurenai mantinha os olhos fixos sobre a jovem - Você o matou.

- Sim. - Yukie não parecia culpada - Ele estava me irritando.

- Yukie! - A mulher a repreendeu - Suas ações... terá de arcar com elas mais tarde.

Os olhos profundos da mais jovem recaíram sobre Kurenai e um sorriso levemente demoníaco dominou seu rosto.

- Venha. - A Koorime puxou-a pelo braço - Vamos procurar uma saída deste lugar imundo.

**oOoOo**

As sombras do prédio o assustavam. Não havia como sair. Portas e janelas... tudo estava trancado. Era um jogo. Itachi não fora o único a perceber.

Nunca o escuro o havia espantado de tal forma.

- Touya! seu maldito! - O Uchiha gritou, em desespero - Pare de brincar conosco!

Não houve resposta. As sombras... cada uma delas... parecia tomar a forma _dele._ A forma de um monstro.

**oOoOo**

Kurenai estava assustada. Não havia como não estar. Seguia uma assassina por corredores escuros. Não sabia bem dizer se ela era, ou não, Meurtre Sanglant... Naquele momento, não importava. Ela não tinha uma boa impressão do local... só queria ter dito a Hoshiro que o amava.

- Senhorita! - Uma voz gentil saiu de trás da mulher - Espere! Sou eu, Sayuri!

- Sayuri...? - Kurenai mirou a garota, levemente confusa - Algum problema?

- Ela é Koorime no Yukie! Uma assassina! - A jovem Urahara agarrou o braço da mais velha - Senhorita, por favor, não vá atrás dela! Tenho certeza que ela é Meurtre Sanglant!

- Não a ouça! - Yukie interviu - Em quem vai acreditar? Em mim, que te guiei até aqui, ou nela, que surgiu do nada?

- ...

**oOoOo**

Kazuhiko... Touya... estavam os dois jogados no chão frio do banheiro masculino do primeiro andar. Não tinham vontade de se levantar e sair dali. Ficar parado talvez fosse a escolha mais sabia.

Os gritos de Itachi ecoavam pelas paredes. De certa forma, Touya se sentia assustado.

- Ele está te chamando... - O Amamiya sorriu - Não vai atendê-lo?

- Não. - Touya abriu um sorriso leve e malicioso - Não há necessidade.

**oOoOo**

Yuuko caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores. Não poderia ser vista ou ouvida. Mesmo Meurtre Sanglant não podia pegar o que não podia ver. Isso já era um alivio gigantesco.

Parou de caminhar ao avistar uma grande letra ao seu lado. Afastou-se e, com algum esforço pode ler "Aqui jás Kurenai, a que confiou demais". Ao lado, uma porta que, pelo acabamento mal-feito e tamanho, deveria dar para alguma espécie de armário. Abriu, já supondo o que repousava lá dentro.

Infelizmente, não estava nem um pouco enganada. O corpo de Kurenai descansava sobre outros dois mortos. Pela aparência exentrica, ela supôs que os outrosa dois fossem os agentes especiais de Pein, embora a falta da cabeça dificultasse o reconhecimento.

- Para Meurtre Sanglant... - Ela riu - Até confiar é um defeito grave, hein?

**oOoOo**

Tomoko continuava a caminhar, confiante, pelos apertados e obscuros corredores. Não temia o que poderia se esconder por ali. Não havia porque temer, certo?

- Hidan... - Ela chamou uma vez mais - Apareça de uma vez!

Mas, ela continuava sem resposta. Assim não era um jeito justo de brincar!

**oOoOo**

- Riiiiiiiiiin! - Deidara não poupava sua garganta - Onde você está?

- Deidara! - Sasori beliscou-lhe - Está denunciando nossa posição!

- M-Mas... Danna! A Rin pode estar em perigo!

- Ou pode ser o perigo!

Eles se calaram e se limitaram a encarar um ao outro. E assim ficariam se a face delicada de Rin não se deixasse surgir de dentro de uma das várias salas.

- Deidara! - A Rio abraçou seu amado com uma força impressionante - Eu estava com tanto medo!

- Não tenha medo, Rin, un... - O loiro correspondeu o abraço com força similar - Eu estou aqui com você.

- Eu te amo, Deidara.

**oOoOo**

Aoshi olhava ao redor. Não tinha certeza se deveria continuar caminhando sem rumo ou se deveria ficar parado. Contudo, a cada vez que essa dúvida lhe acertava, a face de Konan surgia em sua mente, e então, ficava nítido que escolha deveria ser tomada... Então, deste modo, Aoshi se via incapaz de ficar parado.

A escuridão devorava, lentamente, as esperanças para o futuro. Tudo estava saindo como o planejado... Não por eles, é claro... Mas, por aquela criatura... "Meurtre Sanglant".

**oOoOo**

Passos leves e quase inaldiveis. Um sorriso no rosto. Meurtre sanglant caminhava, oculto (ou seria oculta?) pela escuridão. Sim, doce escuridão... Escudava a face assassina. Abriu a porta levemente e jogou o cadáver da recepcionista num canto qualquer.

Retirou do bolso um gravador e o aproximou do microfone, pressionando o botão do viva-voz.

- Estão gostando do jogo? - Uma voz, claramente modificada por computador, ecoou por cada sala do prédio - Corre... Esconde... Foge... E morre. Por que ficam tão amedrontados? Por que fogem? Iriam morrer a qualquer minuto de qualquer forma! Não me julguem, meus amigos... Sou apenas uma pessoa entediada.

Uma cruel pausa. Repentinamente, todos foram assolados com a incerteza de que sairiam vivos dali.

- É só um jogo... - A voz continuou - Tudo vai se acabar quando vierem me buscar. Aguardo vocês na recepção.

Um arrepio percorreu a todos ali. Pessoas frias e sem medo... Repentinamente, estavam todos assustados. Por que ter medo agora? Talvez assustar seja uma das habilidades de Meurtre Sanglant.

* * *

**_Lady Murder_**

XDD

Jutsu de volta a vida?! XDDD

Ignore... Nem sempre meus comentários são relevantes XD

Beijos! 8DD

**_Demetria Blackwell_**

Bem bolada? Você acha? 8D

Ou talvez esteja tão mal bolada que esteja confusa 8D/

Mas, pode ter certeza que o(a) assassino(a) está decidido(a) desde que recebemos as fichas, então... xD

Kisses 8DD

**_Gu3Mii_**

Yukie?! Hummm... Veremos ;D

Que bom que gostou da parte Yuuko x Pein 8D  
Sentimos muito por ela não ter aparecido mais .-.

Beijocas!

**_Rodrigo DeMolay_**

Recebemos sua PM 8D

Sua linha de raciocínio é muito boa... Mas... Será a correta? ;D

Beijos 8D

**_Juju-Chan n.n: _**

The sims: Causa dos problemas graves de atraso da fanfic XD

Kisses! 8D

**_Hiei-and-shino_**

Helen... Eu te amo mas... PORRA! Quando você quer irritar você irrita, hein? XDDD  
-sem o que responder porque já disse tudo por msn-  
Err... Eu te amo? e-e""

**_Sary-chann_**

Obrigada (bem que precisamos de sorte com ela às vezes) 8D

Awn! Tem razão! Aoshi e Konan ficam lindinhos juntos 8DD

Beijos!

E, issaê! Mantenha seu palpite! 8D (ele pode estar certo, né? XD)

**_Luna Stuart_**

Thanks 8D/

**_Lu.st Shinoda_**

OBRIGADA! 8DDDDD

Sua review motivou bastante n.ns2

Aqui está o capitulo! 83

Espero que tenha gostado 8D


	13. Piège

Olá! Aqui é a Pan, com o último e tão esperado capítulo de Bloody Way 8D

Juju-chan, mando um agradecimento especial pra você por me encher a paciência até eu escrever 8D/

Ah, sim... Eu não sei as novas regras gramaticais então escrevi tudo com as velhas mesmo 8D""

Mas, ok... Chega de enrolar... Divirtam-se \o/

(no fim do capitulo divulgo os três OCs que estrelarão três capítulos extras da fanfic, já que seus criadores acertaram o assassino 8D)

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não nos pertence, assim como os OCs_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bloody Way_**

**Capitulo 11 - Piège**

_Como os humanos agem em situações de crise?_

O suor gotejava das faces da maior parte das pessoas presas dentro daquele prédio.

_Até mesmo os mais sensatos... Em momentos de crise..._

Ninguém sabia muito bem em quem era seguro confiar. Uma música de violino ecoava pelos auto-falantes de onde, momentos antes, a voz de Meurtre Sanglant saia.

_Enlouquecem._

A música parou. Um ar pesado e desconfortável reinou por alguns segundos. Contudo, logo foi quebrado por gritos de agonia... Gritos bem conhecidos para Hidan.

Uma vez mais, o silêncio e, em seguida, a música de violino. Porém, ela veio com algo a mais desta vez: Com a certeza de que Tomoko estava morta.

**oOoOo**

- Touya? - Kazuhiko chamava, inutilmente, pelo companheiro de equipe - Onde você está, Touya?

Era suspeito. Sim, extremamente suspeito! Antes estava ali, sumiu minutos antes da gravação se iniciar e agora não aparecia mais. O Amamiya coçou o queixo, pensativo. Poderia, então, o jovem Touya ser realmente Meurtre Sanglant como Itachi dissera?

Era mais que claro que a sanidade do Uchiha havia partido a muitos anos, quando matou sua família sem uma clara explicação, mas... Talvez, graças a loucura, sua visão tenha se tornado mais nítida para casos como este.

Repentinamente, a seriedade com que sempre levou seu trabalho lhe pareceu uma idiotice sem igual. Ele não era o primeiro a se sentir assim. E, repentinamente, Misune deixou de ser um mistério para ele.

- Cansei de ficar aqui esperando. - Ele comentou de si para si - É hora de fazer alguma coisa!

**oOoOo**

Konan estava tonta. Nunca, em seus vários anos de trabalho, um criminoso havia ousado tanto... Ido tão longe... sem ter objetivo algum.

A primeira conclusão sobre Meurtre Sanglant: Era uma pessoa completamente louca. Não os loucos que aparecem em noticiários, que matam todos de uma escola por vingança ou coisa assim. Meurtre Sanglant tinha o tipo de loucura indecifrável... Fizera tanto, mas porque? Não havia dinheiro envolvido e ninguém lhe fizera nenhum mal... Até onde todos sabiam, é claro.

Qualquer um podia ser a próxima vitima. Isso lhe assustava. Não temia por sua vida, mas sim por outro alguém... Aquela pessoa tão especial para ela... Aoshi.

Ele era forte conseguiria se virar... Certo?

**oOoOo**

- TOMOKO! - Hidan gritava desesperadamente - ELA NÃO FEZ NADA! POR QUE...? Por que...?

As lágrimas rolavam por sua face. Lágrimas salgadas, com gosto de ódio. Meurtre Sanglant iria pagar por cada desgraça que causara, por cada gosto amargo que impregnou na vida das pessoas.

Sim, ele pagaria... Com seu próprio sangue.

**oOoOo**

- Hoshiro... Você está bem? - Yuuko tocou-lhe o ombro com cautela - Eu sei que está chocado, mas...

- Estou bem.

- Hoshiro... - A jovem Mitsuki se sentiu levemente surpresa.

- Vamos... Encontrar esse maldito assassino e destroçá-lo, está bem?

O Hiou sempre demonstrou frieza diante das mais diversas situações, mas... Sempre desejou o melhor para sua jovem esposa. Agora, ela estava morta, dentro de um armário... Uma reação tão calma... Era óbvio o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava destruído por dentro.

**oOoOo**

Pein fazia jus ao titulo de líder. Enquanto os outros corriam desesperadamente por um prédio enorme, sem pista ou rumo, ele fazia o que parecia ser mais sensato: Absolutamente nada.

Cedo ou tarde, Meurtre Sanglant se aborreceria e viria "brincar" com ele. Tal momento era aguardado com ansiedade. Poderia ser a única chance de pegar o assassino.

Tudo muito simples... Fingir estar despreparado, aguardar uma aproximação daquele ser sanguinário e, por fim, pega-lo de surpresa.

O plano perfeito... Será mesmo?

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? - Uma voz ecoou de algum, que o investigador não conseguiu localizar.

- Qual? - Tudo estava saindo perfeitamente bem.

- Você não está pronto pra tudo. Além disso, você... é previsível demais.

**oOoOo**

Os olhos de Touya cintilaram e ele se aproximou do cadáver com certa curiosidade. Sendo Pein, o grande líder, ele esperava algo mais. Morrer tão depressa com um mero tiro nas costas... Por alguns instantes, Touya se sentiu decepcionado.

**oOoOo**

- Deidara! Você ouviu esse som? - Rin se encolheu.

- Um tiro... - Sasori comentou - Seus capangas estão te inocentando muito bem.

- Não diga isso, Danna! Rin é inocente!

- Calem a boca! - Uma quarta voz surpreendeu o trio - Em um caso desses, a melhor coisa a fazer é usar a escuridão como escudo e, principalmente, fazer o máximo possível de silêncio!

Aoshi estava lúcido e calmo. Não podia enlouquecer ou morrer ainda, precisava resolver o caso... Precisava proteger Konan, mesmo que esta pudesse ficar muito bem sozinha.

- Aoshi... - O Akasuna suspirou - Muito bem... Ficamos em silêncio. Tem alguma idéia do que fazer agora?

- Eu sugiro... - O pequeno loiro balbuciou, organizando seus confusos pensamentos - Sugiro... irmos ver quem foi a vitima dessa vez.

**oOoOo**

- Você... - Uma voz feminina espantou Touya - Está em uma posição bem difícil, hein? Se alguém o visse assim, "detetive", pensaria que matou este homem.

- Yukie... O que faz aqui? - O rapaz tirou a arma da cintura.

- Cuidando dos meus assuntos, seu abusado. - A Koorime imitou o movimento, com um sorriso irônico estampado no rosto.

**oOoOo**

O coração de Hoshiro estava disparado. Sua habilidade de raciocinar parecia estar bloqueada e ele apenas corria.

Yuuko se esforçava para não ficar muito para trás. O que raios ele pretendia fazer?

**oOoOo**

A delicada sanidade de Itachi estava por um fio. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Touya vindo de todas as partes. Ele ria. Ria pela tolice do Uchiha que se permitiu envolver. Era o cúmulo. A gota d'agua.

- Touya... Eu vou te matar.

**oOoOo**

Um som rápido... Um baque... Como se algo pesado tivesse tombado no chão. Yukie e Touya viraram as faces lentamente para a direção de tal som. Lá estava ele, o noivo de Urahara Sayuri, morto, com uma corda no pescoço.

**oOoOo**

- Tem certeza que o som veio daqui? - Rin perguntou, receosa.

- Não. - Aoshi respondeu, calmamente.

- Ah, que ótimo. - Sasori suspirou, impaciente. - Já vai ser a terceira sala vazia.

O Shihyo abriu a porta, ignorando os comentários sarcásticos do ruivo. A sala não estava vazia. Estava repleta de cadáveres, uns vinte ou mais. Não havia sangue... Nem uma simples gota.

**oOoOo**

Os olhos de Hoshiro se arregalaram. A porta escancarada de uma sala qualquer revelava um par de cadáveres e um casal de possíveis assassinos.

Os habilidosos olhos rosados de Yukie se desviaram de Touya a ele com a velocidade de um lince voraz.

- Ora... Meurtre Sanglant,na verdade, pode ser a pequena Koorime e o jovem investigador Minami?

Os lábios do rapaz de cabelos platinados se abriram, prontos para responder. Contudo, o som não saiu, pois Itachi adentrou a sala naquele instante, com o olhar repleto de raiva e loucura.

- T-Touya... Maldito... - O Uchiha tremia, o fio de sanidade estava prestes a se partir - Confesse! VAMOS! Confesse de uma vez!

- Itachi! - O Minami estendeu sua arma para o investigador e esboçou um sorriso - Eu sou inocente. Eu juro. Vamos! Pegue! Eu não vou matar ninguém. Confie em mim.

Touya aproximou-se do Uchiha, passo por passo, vagarosamente. Encostou a cabeça sobre seu peito e ouviu as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. A sanidade se foi.

Sangue... Muito sangue banhou aquela sala, uma vez mais. Itachi ainda segurava a arma, tremulo e ofegante, observando o corpo sem vida daquele que um dia amara. Um tiro letal, um erro letal, sem chances de voltar atrás.

Um silêncio, confuso e assustado, permaneceu no local por um ou dois minutos, antes de um riso insano ecoar de algum lugar impossível de se identificar.

Rin, Deidara, Sasori e Aoshi se aproximaram, guiados por tal som maníaco que parecia nunca parar. Konan logo veio, também atraída pelo som.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. - Aoshi deslizou os olhos pelo local - Ninguém pode rir por tanto tempo sem pegar fôlego uma vez se quer.

- Isso pode ser... - Yuuko balbuciou.

- Uma... gravação! - Konan completou, ligeiramente assustada.

- Sim, uma gravação. - Uma voz doce e melodiosa completou. A voz de Urahara Sayuri - Engenhoso, não? é impressionante como uma coisa tão simples pode ter assustado vocês. Os truques menos complexos são mesmo os melhores.

Itachi mirou a face de Sayuri incrédulo e urrou. Touya falara a verdade, era mesmo inocente e ele... Agora...

- Estávamos nos divertindo. O jogo poderia durar mais uma ou duas horas, mas um de vocês estragou tudo. - Sayuri retirou um pequeno controle remoto do bolso - Quem aqui chamou a policia?

- Policia?! - Rin franziu a sobrancelha.

- Policia... Repórteres... Estão todos aí fora. - A Urahara soltou um risinho - Agora é Game Over pra todo mundo. Vou explodir esse lugar.

- Você só pode tá de brincadeira! - Deidara se descontrolou - Onde arranjou bombas o suficiente para explodir isso tudo?

- No seu armário, lá em cima bobinho. - Ela riu - Alguém tem uma última coisa a dizer?

-VAI PRO INFERNO!

Um ruído. Sayuri tombou, morta. Todos os olhares se direcionaram para a porta. Kazuhiko conseguiu. Derrotou Meurtre Sanglant com um único tiro, mas, ainda assim, ele se sentia tão... vazio.

- É... - Rin respirou fundo e sorriu - Acabou.

Um som alto foi ouvido. Passos... muitos passos... Os policiais haviam invadido.

- Vai ser uma situação difícil de explicar. - Konan se lamentou.

Foram embora. Um por um, se levantaram e foram. Itachi permanecia imóvel, caído, observando a face de Touya.

- Vamos embora, Itachi. - Yuuko o chamou - Todos perdemos coisas preciosas por aqui. Abra mão do passado e siga em frente.

- Você não entende,Yuuko. Eu...

- Eu entendo muito bem. - Por um segundo, o olhar da Mitsuki demonstrou melancolia. - Eu perdi a pessoa que amo, sem mesmo poder dizer isso a ela com palavras claras. Mas eu... Precisa de muito mais que isso pra estilhaçar por dentro. Eu sou mais que isso.

- Mas eu não sou.

Outro som de tiro. O último daquele dia. Itachi precisava abdicar de sua vida para compensar o mal que fez a Touya, e assim ele quis. E pela última vez, ele pode sorrir de verdade.

**oOoOo**

O avião, finalmente, chegara. A menina, de belos orbes verdes como os do pai, sorriu. Fugir de casa logo de manhã valeria a pena se pudesse vê-lo.

Não demorou muito para um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes se aproximar da jovenzinha. Vê-la depois de tantos anos foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que podia acontecer a Kazuhiko.

- Papai!

- Saori!

Se abraçaram, e não havia mais Meurtre Sanglant, Hinata, Misune ou sua ex-mulher. Naquele instante só existia Saori e era por ela que o mundo girava.

Aquilo sim era um final feliz de verdade.

**_

* * *

_**

E.... Acabou \o/

Eu ia terminar na morte do Itachi, mas queria fazer um fim meiguinho *o*

Espero que tenham gostado \o/

Os três capítulos especiais serão estrelados por Urahara Sayuri, Rio Rin e Shimura Misune. Essa é recompensa para Sary-chann, Juju-chan e Lady Murder por terem acertado.

Outras pessoas também acertaram, mas essas três foram (literalmente) sorteadas xD

Parabéns! Espero que tenham gostado do fim (embora ele não tenha me deixado 100% satisfeita, queria ter feito algo com mais impacto ç-ç")

Bem, agora já foi xD

Fato aleatório: Me desculpem pelas ceninhas KazuhikoxMisune durante a fanfic! Eu achei que os dois formariam um casal legal e acabei deixando essa minha opinião escapar i-i"

(Kuro, Lady Murder... Me desculpem!)

Beijos, Pan 8D/

* * *

**_Lady Aeterna_**

Gostei do seu novo nick 8D

**_ Shinoda_**

Sim, e você não tem idéia do quanto suas reviews motivam 8D

Sinto muito por fazê-la esperar!

Beijos!

**_Juju-chan_**

Se não fosse por você o capitulo demoraria mais uns meses pra ser feito, então, obrigada! xD

**_Hiei-and-shino_**

LOL

Bom, espero que você tenha gostado da morte do Touya (se bem que eu queria fazer algo mais gay, só que achei que ia ficar muito grande e-e)

Beijos 8D

**_Gu3mii_**

Outra coisa que me frustrou nesta fanfic!

Não consegui fazer muito YuukoxPein, droga! ioi"

Ainda assim, espero que a aparição da Yuuko tenha sido de seu agrado 8D

Kisses 8D

**_Rodrigo DeMolay_**

É a Flora! A Flora! -QQ

Que bom que gostou daquele capitulo e espero que tenha gostado desse também!

Beijocas 8D

**_Lady Murder_**

Demorou, mas chegou! 8D

Tomara que tenha gostado 8DD

Beijão 83

**_Sary-chann_**

Nossa! Você elogiou tanto que fiquei até com vergonha de pensar que a gente só escreve, todas essas coisas meio que... não foram de propósito :X

Mas fico feliz de saber que você acha tudo isso da gente, de verdade mesmo 8D

Muitíssimo obrigada o/

**_Kadzinha_**

Desculpe a falta de ênfase na morte da Tomo-chan, ok? .-.

Se eu desse mais ênfase, isso ia reduzir o ritmo do capitulo e não ficar tão bom. Mas eu juro que eu quis ioi

(inclusive deletei uma parte em que o Hidan encontrava o corpo da tomo-chan justamente por causa disso.

Me desculpe!!

**_Shii-sensei_**

Muito obrigada 8D

**_Kuroneko_**

A vingança do Kazuhiko foi feita, como você mandou n-n7

Tomara que tenha gostado do fim bonitinho que ele teve 8D

Muitos Beijos! o/

* * *

_Espero encontrar todos vocês nos capítulos especiais também! Vou fazer o máximo pra que eles mantenham o mesmo estilo da história em si, ok?_

_Beijão pra vocês! Até mais!_

_(A Usa pede desculpas por não estar aqui hoje, mas ela vai estar nos capítulos especiais ò-o) (ou assim eu espero o-o)_


End file.
